Un passé qui refait surface une chance de pouvoir
by Shadow.SSJ
Summary: Un passé qui refait surface une chance de pouvoir le modifier... Un homme se croyait seul au monde, après avoir tout perdu. Son passé le rattraper petit à petit. Saisira-t-il cette chance inespérée de pouvoir changer son passé ? M, violence en vue.
1. Prologue

_**Un passé qui refait surface : une chance de pouvoir le modifier...**_

Trois ombres se déplaçaient furtivement dans la forêt à une vitesse dont seuls des ninjas étaient capables. Elles s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Les trois individus se postèrent chacun en un point stratégique, prêts à attaquer. Un vieil homme avançait paisiblement sur un sentier de terre fréquemment emprunté. Il était seul et portait un énorme sac sur son dos.

Les trois ombres firent un mouvement uniforme, puis s'élancèrent sur leur proie. L'homme ne manifesta pas la moindre réaction et au moment où l'un des ninjas allait porter un coup qui se voulait fatal, il frappa un rondin de bois, pour ensuite se faire assommer d'un coup sec sur la nuque. Les deux autres hommes se tournèrent brusquement pour connaître l'identité de celui qui avait assommé leur compagnon et virent qu'il s'agissait du vieil homme qu'ils étaient censés assassiner. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient. Celui-ci changea soudainement d'apparence, puis les yeux des deux ninjas s'écarquillèrent avec horreur.

Kakashi Hatake ! s'affola le premier.

Fuyons !

Pas si vite vous deux.

Les deux ninjas n'eurent malheureusement pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'ils se retrouvèrent ficelés et attachés l'un à l'autre de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper.

Vous pouvez sortir monsieur Ikuma, il n'y a plus aucun risque.

Vous êtes certains monsieur Hatake ?

Sûr et certain.

J'arrive immédiatement, répondit le vieil homme dont Kakashi avait emprunté l'apparence.

Nous serons arrivé au village demain aux alentours de midi si tout se déroule bien. Je connais un endroit sûr où nous pourrons passer la nuit.

Sur ce, les deux hommes continuèrent tranquillement leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le sentier pour se retrouver devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Ils y passèrent la nuit.

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent aux portes du village vers onze heures tapantes. À l'entré, Le Ninja Copieur laissa Monsieur Ikuma aux soins d'Izumo et se rendit au bureau de Tsunade pour y faire son rapport. Ceci fait, il se rendit chez lui pour y prendre une douche et manger autre chose de plus consistant. À peine s'assoyait-il à la table de sa petite cuisine que l'on cognait à sa porte. Kakashi remis donc son masque en place et laissa savoir de sa voix endormie que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir entrer une tornade orangée, suivit d'une adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Vous en avez mis du temps Kakashi Sensei !

Bonjour Naruto, bonjour Sakura, répondit simplement Kakashi, arc de cercle visible sous son œil droit.

Vous n'avez pas oublié j'espère, dit Sakura, après avoir salué son ancien professeur.

Comment pourrais-je oublier votre entraînement ? Naruto ne cesse de me le rappeler, rit le questionné.

On ne sait jamais avec vous Kakashi Sensei.

Je termine ce que je faisais puis je viens vous rejoindre au terrain d'entraînement, laissez-moi dix minutes.

D'accord, mais ne soyez pas en retard !

Les deux adolescents quittèrent l'appartement du fils de Croc Blanc, puis se dirigèrent au dit terrain. Le jeune homme termina de manger puis fila aussi vite que possible, il ne se présenta cependant pas au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois avant deux bonne heures. Ses deux élèves lui crièrent dessus, mais il éclata tout bonnement de rire.

Trois jours plus tard, un événement étrange se produisit au beau milieu de la nuit. Des individus infiltrèrent le village, mais contre toute attente, aucune hostilité n'eut lieu, pas plus que des objets ou secrets de furent dérobés. Le matin même, Tsunade convoqua une équipe de ninja pour inspecter les alentours du village. C'est à ce moment que les ninjas du Village Caché de la Feuille découvrirent les intensions de ces individus. Plusieurs combats eurent lieu, mais aucune capture ne fut réussites. Les ninjas rentrèrent bredouilles, mais ils savaient néanmoins pourquoi rien n'avait été dérobé.

Au rapport, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Tsunade de sa voix autoritaire.

Rien, Madame, qui puisse nous faire avancer, risqua un premier ninja.

C'est tout ? aboya la Godaime, frustrée.

Nous avons découvert ce que voulaient ces espions et pourquoi ils n'ont rien volé.

Qu'as-tu trouvé Kakashi ?

Ils voulaient les parchemins des techniques secrètes, mais ils ne les ont pas trouvés.

Fort heureusement. C'est tout ?

Malheureusement, ce sont les seules informations que je fusse capable d'obtenir.

Très bien. Vous pouvez vous retirer. Kakashi, tu restes.

Très bien Tsunade Sama, obéit le Copy Ninja pendant que ses confrères quittaient l'office.

De quel village venaient ces ninjas ?

Je crois qu'il s'agit de ninjas venant du village caché Élémentaire, au pays du Soleil. Il partage frontière avec L'eau, le Vent et les Roches. Mais ils ne se sont jamais manifestés par le passé.

Élémentaire ?

Oui, ils se font appeler ainsi, selon le peu d'information que nous avons sur eux.

Quelles sont les capacités de ces ninjas ?

Je ne peux répondre à cette question, car comme je viens de vous le dire, nous n'avons que très peu d'info sur eux.

Très bien, j'ai donc une nouvelle mission pour toi Kakashi.

Je vous écoute.

Tu devras te rendre dans le village caché Élémentaire. Ce sera une mission d'infiltration, récolte le plus d'informations possibles puis rentre immédiatement à Konoha. Ne te fais surtout pas remarquer. Prends ce rouleau, tu en auras besoin.

Oui Tsunade Sama.

Tu pars immédiatement.


	2. Infiltration au pays du Soleil

_**Infiltration au pays du Soleil, première partie.**_

Après les événements de la nuit, Konoha n'était pas resté impassible. Dès que la Godaime avait pu récolter quelques informations, elle avait immédiatement envoyé l'un de ses meilleurs ninjas, espérant que sa mission se passerait bien.

À peine dix minutes après avoir reçu ordre de quitter le village affin d'infiltrer le village élémentaire dans le but de comprendre la raison qui avait mené ces ninjas à tenter de dérober les rouleaux des techniques interdites, le Ninja Copieur était fin prêt à partir en mission. Affin de ne pas inquiéter ses élèves, Kakashi avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient au courant de son départ, pour ne pas les faire attendre inutilement au terrain d'entraînement. Naruto et Sakura n'avaient pas été très enchantés d'apprendre que leur professeur et ami était parti en mission sans eux.

Kakashi avançait maintenant à vive allure, sautant d'arbre en arbre à vitesse grand « v ». Il savait qu'à cette vitesse il aurait rapidement atteint un autre endroit où il savait qu'il serait tranquille pour passer la nuit. S'il continuait de progresser à la même vitesse en se dirigeant toujours vers le nord-ouest, il serait au pays du Soleil avant la fin du troisième jour. Certain que cette mission ne serait pas trop compliquée jusqu'à l'arrivée au village, le Ninja Copieur poursuivit sa route jusqu'au crépuscule. La nuit tombée, il trouva un abri et put dormir.

Après à peine trois heures de sommeil, l'argenté repris son chemin en direction du village caché Élémentaire. Comme prévu, le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre. Une fois la frontière ennemie atteinte, Kakashi diminua la cadence et se fit plus vigilent affin d'éviter d'être repérer. Ne possédant aucune information de valeur et se trouvant en territoire inconnu, le ninja préféra se trouver un endroit sûr et dormir plus de trois heures cette fois, affin d'être certain d'être en forme pour se défendre en cas d'attaque.

S'approcher du village caché ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, car les ninjas Élémentaires avaient naturellement prévu une riposte de la part de Konoha, de ce fait, la sécurité du village était impénétrable, mais le Ninja Copieur ne connaissait pas la signification de ce mot. Le premier jour, il se contenta d'observer le village de l'extérieur, s'assurant de connaître les portes de sorties au cas où il serait repéré. À quelques reprises des ninjas étaient passés près de lui, ou alors avaient regardé un peu trop longtemps dans la direction où il se cachait au goût l'argenté, mais rien de compromettant pour sa mission n'était arrivé, il était donc resté dissimulé dans son élément qu'était la forêt.

La partie sud du village avait néanmoins posé problème, car elle se trouvait en terrain découvert. Kakashi avait donc dû avoir recours à des Genjutsu pour pouvoir s'assurer de ne pas être repérer par l'ennemi. À la fin de la journée, il avait recueilli assez d'informations pour pouvoir passer à l'action à la tombée de la nuit.

Au village de Konoha, Tsunade travaillait assidûment et ceci mit la puce à l'oreille de Shizune, qui voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son Maître.

Quelque chose ne va pas Tsunade ?

Quoi ? Tout va bien je t'assure.

Vous travaillez fort aujourd'hui, c'est que quelque chose vous tracasse.

Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert Shizune, répondit la Godaime en poussant un soupir las. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Ça concerne la mission de Kakashi ?

Je ne saurais le dire…

Dans ce cas, espérons que tout se passera bien. Nous pouvons faire confiance à Kakashi.

Oui, je sais que je peux compter sur lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des craintes à chaque fois que je laisse partir.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, Tsunade, je me poserais franchement des questions, à savoir si tu te souciais vraiment des habitants du village, souffla la jeune assistante, ce qui fit sourire son amie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, tirant les deux femmes de leurs pensées respectives. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer dans le bureau, Jiraya fit son apparition. Il venait s'informé de la situation, ayant été mis au courant par Sakura et Naruto que quelque chose était arrivé durant son absence. Le Sannin fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait eut une infiltration pendant qu'il était en mission pour récolter des informations sur Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki.

Ils voulaient les rouleaux ?

Effectivement, c'est ce que Kakashi a déduit.

Et je suppose que tu l'as déjà envoyé en mission là-bas ?

Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Rien, tu as parfaitement bien réagit. Je vais aller le rejoindre.

Reste ici, un pour une mission d'infiltration c'est suffisant.

Nous ne savons…

C'est justement pourquoi il est là-bas, coupa Tsunade. Il a pour mission de récolter des informations, rien de plus.

Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais continuer mes recherches. Je serai au pays de l'herbe, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, fait-moi prévenir, je serai plus près pour intervenir.

À des jours de marche de là, Kakashi se tenait prêt à infiltrer le village Élémentaire. La nuit tombée, Kakashi ne se fit pas attendre et ni une ni deux, il se retrouva de l'autre côté de la porte ouest du village. Il se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, puis vérifiant que la voie était libre, il s'élança. Il commença par inspecter ce qui semblait être la rue principale du village. Après s'être trouvé des repères, il prit ensuite à droite au bout de la rue. La ruelle sur laquelle il se retrouva était sombre et mal éclairé, plusieurs odeurs venaient au nez de Kakashi, dont une forte odeur d'alcool. Il se dit donc que le bar du village serait un bon endroit pour commencer ses recherches. Il Fouilla donc dans son sac puis en sorti un cape de voyage donc l'allure démontrait son âge. Il retira sa veste de jônin, la plaça dans son sac de façon à pouvoir la sortir rapidement, puis fit usage d'une technique de transformation pour prendre l'apparence d'une homme dans la quarantaine, mal rasé, grand, cheveux noir, puis plaça soigneusement un cache-œil sur son Sharingan. Après avoir retiré son masque et enfilé la cape de voyage, il entra dans le bar.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans le bar n'était pas différente de celle des autres bars que Kakashi avait visités durant ses autres missions, l'endroit avait des airs de taudis et semblait peu propre, les hommes accoudés au comptoir n'avaient pas plus fière allure que l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient et Kakashi se dit que leur poser des questions seraient probablement dangereux, donc il préféra jouer le jeu et s'assoir au comptoir à l'écart et se commander un verre de sake.

Kakashi écoutait la conversation des trois hommes assis à sa droite depuis une bonne heure quand le barman l'interpella.

C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, dit l'homme.

Humph, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu de la part de Kakashi.

Vous ne semblez pas très bavard. Êtes-vous du coin ?

Qu'est-ce que ça fou que je sois du coins ou non ?

J'aime bien savoir à quoi m'en tenir avec mes clients.

Hn.

Alors que le barman allait lui poser une nouvelle question, Kakashi se recula vivement du comptoir, évitant de justesse de recevoir une bouteille de bière envoyée par l'un des trois saoulons. L'un des trois hommes, qui apparemment était ivre, se leva et se dirigea vers le barman qui recula d'un pas. Il leva une nouvelle bouteille vide et la brandit à la manière d'un couteau à peine à quelques centimètres du visage du propriétaire des lieux. Le menaçant de sa bouteille, il exigea un nouveau verre, mais le barman, se disant que l'homme avait assez bu et sachant que celui-ci n'avait plus un sous, refusa de lui en servir. L'ivrogne devint alors agressif et exigea de nouveau qu'on lui serve un verre, mais il se heurta à un nouveau refus. Alors qu'il prenait de l'élan pour frapper le propriétaire, son poing se retrouva pris dans celui de Kakashi. Il tenta de frapper celui qui avait osé l'interrompre de son autre poing, mais celui-ci se retrouva dans la même situation que l'autre. Il jura à haute voix, puis Kakashi lui ordonna d'une voix forte et menaçante de sortir, ce qu'il fit étonnement sans broncher.

Vous avez de sacrés bons réflexes !

Possible.

Qui êtes-vous au juste ? demanda soudainement l'un des deux autres hommes.

Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le village. Seriez-vous un passant ?

Effectivement, je passais dans le coin et je me suis arrêté pour la nuit.

Vous êtes voyageur donc. Dans quel but voyagez-vous ?

Pour en apprendre plus sur les autres cultures et pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

Ce doit être plaisant de voyager ainsi.

Oui, mais ça comporte des risques.

Qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil gauche ? demanda le barman, s'aventurant là où Kakashi était le moins à l'aise.

Je l'ai perdu lors d'une bataille, répondit-il, ce qui était la vérité.

Quel genre de bataille ?

Pour défendre le territoire de mon village natal, et pour protéger mes compagnons, répondit-il simplement, évitant une fois de plus de se mettre les pieds dans les plats.

Fascinant.

D'où venez-v…

L'homme qui avait pris la parole ne put terminer sa phrase que deux ninjas entraient dans le bar de façon bruyante. Ils se postèrent devant Kakashi et l'analysèrent de la tête aux pieds. Ils lui ordonnèrent de se lever puis ils le fouillèrent. Ne trouvant rien de suspect sur lui, ils lui demandèrent de les suivre.

Que se passe-t-il messieurs ? voulu comprendre le barman.

Cet individu n'a pas fait connaître sa présence dans le village. On nous a rapporté la présence d'un individu inconnu se trouvant ici, donc nous sommes immédiatement venus vérifier ce qu'il en est.

Que se passe-t-il pour que les ninjas du village soient si agités soudainement ?

Ces informations ne vous regardent en aucun point. Vous, vous venez, nous vous emmenons voir Maître Ashura.

Kakashi les suivit docilement, se promettant d'être vigilant et de surveiller de près tous ceux qu'il croiserait. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment qu'il avait identifié le matin même comme étant l'équivalent de la tour de l'Hokage. Le Chef était un vieil homme dont les multiples cicatrices démontraient une expérience de combat impressionnante. Le Maître Ashura analysa Kakashi de la tête au pied, puis se leva. Il s'avança ensuite à la hauteur de Kakashi, puis lui demanda d'une voix forte et autoritaire : « Qui vous envois et pourquoi ? »


	3. Infiltration au pays du soleil, Partie 2

_Infiltration au pays du Soleil, première partie._

« Qui vous envois et pourquoi ? » La question avait claquée, sec et pénétrante, mais Kakashi ne vacilla pas. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se maintint droit et conserva son personnage.

Je me nomme Akibi et je viens du pays du vent. Je suis un voyageur en quête d'aventure. Étant un ex-combattant, je mets parfois à l'œuvre mes capacités pour aider les habitants des villages où je passe.

Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

Je ne travaille au compte de personne. Comme mentionné, j'aide ceux qui en ont besoin en échange d'un peu d'argent ou d'un logis pour la nuit.

Que faites-vous dans un village ninja ?

Je passais dans les parages et je me suis arrêté avec l'espoir de trouver un endroit où dormir.

Que savez-vous des ninjas ?

Ce que tout civil se doit de savoir.

C'est-à-dire ?

Je connais quelque peu les mœurs des ninjas de mon pays, étant allé quelques fois à Suna pour affaire, et je puis vous dire ce que je sais des relations entre ce qu'ils appellent les « Cinq Grandes Nations ».

Que savez-vous des « Cinq Grandes Nations » ?

Qu'il s'agit des pays du Vent, de l'eau, de la Terre, de la Foudre et du Feu. Suna possède une alliance avec le pays du Feu. C'est tout ce que je puis vous dire.

Je vous ai à l'œil. Vous devrez vous présentez ici-même, demain à l'aube.

Très bien Monsieur.

Rompez.

Le ninja copieur ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois, et s'empressa de lancer un coup d'œil inquisiteur signifiant « vous pouvez m'indiquer la sortie ? » tout en s'inclinant devant le maître Ashura. L'un des ninjas qui l'avait emmené dans la salle pris soin de lui montrer la sortie et de lui indiquer un hôtel où il pourrait dormir. Suivant les indications, Kakashi se rendit à l'hôtel et loua une chambre pour la nuit. Étant déjà à une heure tardive, il n'eut pas l'embarra du choix : on lui assigna une chambre au deuxième étage. Lorsqu'il entra dans celle-ci, il s'assura qu'il serait tranquille et laissa son sac aux pieds du lit. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord de celui-ci puis s'étira de tout son long.

« J'espère que je n'aurai pas trop de problèmes pour poursuivre mon enquête. Ces ninjas ne me font pas confiance et ça me gêne. Si je veux continuer à enquêter, je vais devoir avoir recours à un genjutsu. Moi qui avait espoir de pouvoir me la couler douce pour au moins cette nuit, c'est raté. »

Se levant d'un bon, Kakashi tira son sac vers lui et fouilla dans la poche supérieure droite de sa veste de jônin pour en sortir un petit flacon qu'il glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Il prit également le rouleau de parchemin que Tsunade lui avait donné trois jours plus tôt et le dissimula dans le bas de son pantalon, bien accroché à sa cheville droite. Il se dirigea vers le coin de la chambre où se situait une commode qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, puis s'assurant qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans un angle mort, il commença à faire des mudras. Il dissimula ensuite ses affaires dans un endroit où seul Naruto aurait idée de fouiller.

Le genjutsu en place, Kakashi mis fin à sa technique de transformation et regarda la lune à l'extérieur. « Ça me laisse environ quatre heures avant l'aube. Je devrais avoir assez de temps pour fouiller les environs pour me donner davantage de points de repères. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas récolter des informations comme je le souhaiterais. Merde. » Sur cette réflexion, Kakashi sorti discrètement par la fenêtre et se glissa furtivement sur le toit. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun ninja pour le gêner, il sauta dans la rue et se dirigea vers la ruelle adjacente au bâtiment où il serait attendu quelques heures plus tard.

Fouiller les rues du village et ne pas être repérer s'avéra être une tâche fastidieuse, car comme l'avait remarqué Kakashi à son arrivée au village, il y avait des ninjas qui patrouillaient sans cesse dans le village. À chaque fois qu'il souhaitait écouter une conversation, soit deux autres ninjas passaient trop près, soit ils appelaient les deux ninjas qu'écoutait Kakashi, les faisant ainsi changer de discussion.

Tandis qu'il sillonnait les rues, Kakashi se fit percuter par une jeune femme qui se retrouva par terre. Il se tourna, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle lui lança un regard noir puis repartie en sens inverse en courant.

Alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à entendre des brèches de conversations, les deux ninjas qu'il écoutait décidèrent de s'éloigner un peu de l'endroit où il se trouvait. De sa cachette, Kakashi ne pouvait ni les entendre ni changer d'endroit. « Merde, je vais devoir l'utiliser. Ça va diminuer encore plus mes réserves de chakra. Heureusement que je conserve toujours sur moi quelques _soldier pils_. » Suivant sa réflexion, Kakashi sortit le petit flacon de sa poche puis en sortit un petit comprimé. Il l'avala, remis son masque en place, puis dirigea ensuite sa main vers son bandeau frontale. Révélant son Sharingan, Kakashi put enfin savoir de quoi parlaient les deux ninjas, lisant ainsi sur leurs lèvres. « Merci Naruto, avec ça, ça va beaucoup mieux. Tu es vraiment le ninja le plus imprévisible qui soit. »

Le fils de Croc Blanc pu ainsi continuer ses recherches, puis lorsque le soleil commença à se pointer, il retourna immédiatement à sa chambre. Il s'assura que celle-ci n'avait pas été fouillée, puis pris soin de retrouver l'apparence qu'il avait empruntée au cours de la nuit. Il se rendit au bâtiment où l'on avait emmené de force et il n'eut pas de difficulté à se composer un air endormi.

Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, il y trouva déjà présent le Maître Ashura et les deux hommes qui l'avaient emmené plus tôt dans la nuit. Le vieillard l'invita à entrer dans le bâtiment, ce que Kakashi fit sans broncher. Toutefois, il resta sur ses gardes.

Veuillez vous assoir, ordonna le vieil homme d'un air autoritaire, en pointant une chaise vide au fond de la pièce.

Nous allons procéder à un examen de routine, afin de vérifier que ce vous nous avez dit est vrai.

Très bien, répondit Kakashi en s'exécutant docilement.

L'autre ninja présent, celui qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot en la présence de Kakashi, s'approcha et se pencha sur Kakashi, leur visage se retrouvant ainsi à à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je vais maintenant effacer votre mémoire. Vous n'aurez pas le moindre souvenir de notre village.

Ça je ne parierais pas là-dessus ! dit alors le Ninja Copieur en se relevant d'un bon.

Ni une ni deux, Kakashi s'éloigna du ninja en question en envoyant des fumigènes au sol.

Attrapez-le !

Rapidement, un flot de ninjas avait afflué devant le bâtiment principal. Kakashi avait judicieusement choisi de conserver sa technique de transformation, se disant qu'ainsi qu'ils ne pourraient pas le retracer aussi facilement. On entendait le chuintement des kunai et des shuriken, tandis que Kakashi se faisait assaillir par plusieurs ninjas et il sentit rapidement la fatigue des derniers jours le gagner. Kunai et shuriken s'entrechoquaient alors que les ninjas du Maître Ashura tentaient tant bien que mal de capturer Kakashi.

Il est rapide !

Ferme-la et attrape-le !

Vos gueules !

Dans un mouvement souple, le ninja de Konoha évita un coup de kunai destiné à sa gorge, pour ensuite se faire assaillir par un autre ninja. Il réussi à le repousser sur l'un de ses compère en utilisant l'élan de celui-ci contre lui, ce qui fit mouche. Un autre tenta sa chance, mais il subit le même sort. Un troisième arriva par derrière et entoura le cou du ninja de son bras gauche. Du moins c'est ce qu'il cru, car trois secondes plus tard, il s'aperçu qu'il ne s'agissait nul autre que l'un de ses compagnons.

Une permutation !

Merde !

Alors que deux nouveaux ninjas venaient de part et d'autre de Kakashi, celui-ci prit appui sur les épaules de celui qui se trouvait devant lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, et sauta, faisant un grand écart, venant cueillir les deux autres en pleine face d'un fantastique coup de pied chacun. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur le dos, mais se relevèrent rapidement pour revenir aussitôt à l'assaut.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une lame vint mordre sa chaire au niveau de l'épaule droite, que Kakashi décida d'en finir et de fuir. Se résignant à ne pas trop faire appel à ses réserves de chakra, il composa une rapide série de mudras et utilisa une attaque Katon.

Katon ! Boule de feu suprême !

Esquivez !

Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! Bande de mauviettes ! Il est seul contre huit !

Où est-il ! ?

Enragés, les ninjas élémentaires continuaient de chercher Kakashi, mais en vainc. L'un d'entre eux se reçut alors un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire alors que l'argenté, son identité toujours protégée par la technique de transformation, émergeait de sous terre. Il détacha rapidement le parchemin de sa cheville droite et composa ensuite une nouvelle série de signe. Dans un « pouf » sonore, il avait disparu de la vu de ses assaillants, les enrageants encore davantage.

Il s'est échappé ! Merde !

Bande d'incapables !

Le Maître Ashura ne sera pas très content de l'apprendre, dit d'une voix forte le chef du groupe de ninjas.

Ce n'était pas un simple voyageur… commenta un autre d'un air morose, pensant à la crise que leur ferait le chef du village.

Il est évident qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja très expérimenté, approuva le leader.

Konoha ? proposa un jeune ninja.

C'est très probable…

Devons-nous le poursuivre ?

J'ai déjà envoyé des troupes, ils devraient pouvoir l'intercepter rapidement.

Kakashi courrait à en perdre haleine depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il arrêta soudainement sa course et sauta dans un arbre, ayant entendu du bruit. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il se concentra sur les bruits environnants, mais ne décela rien de suspect. Il se détendit alors un peu et c'est à ce moment précis que son épaule droite se manifesta, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Merde, ils ne m'ont pas manqué », grimaça-t-il dans un murmure. « Un peu plus et j'y restais. Ces ninjas étaient beaucoup plus puissants que ceux qui avaient infiltré le village… Je dois rentrer au village le plus rapidement possible. Mais avant, je vais commencer par me calmer. »

S'assurant qu'il était seul, l'Argenté descendit de son perchoir et imbiba le bout de ses doigts du sang qui s'écoulait toujours de son épaule. Pakkun fit soudainement son apparition dans un nuage de fumée, suite à l'invocation de son maître.

Yo Kakashi !

Salut Pakkun.

Que fais-tu avec ton équipement d'A.N.B.U. ?

Longue histoire. Je suis présentement en territoire ennemi et je vais avoir besoin de ton flair mon ami.

J'avais deviné. Je ne sens rien dans les parages, tu es seul.

Génial. Je vais pouvoir souffler un peu, soupira Kakashi d'un air lasse.

Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ?

Un peu plus de 48 heures.

Tu devrais te reposer… Ils arrivent !

Le compagnon du ninja n'eut pas le temps de sermonner son maître davantage, car il avait senti une présence ennemie. Kakashi avait donc rapidement repris sa course à travers la forêt. Il s'arrêta de nouveau au pied d'un grand chêne et s'adossa contre celui-ci. Son épaule l'élançait, mais aussi sa cheville gauche, qui avait été saisie par l'un des ninjas alors qu'il se réceptionnait tant bien que mal au sol. Dans ce même mouvement brusque, la cheville s'était tordue, mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Maintenant, elle lui rappelait qu'il devrait marcher longuement dessus pour rentrer au village. De mauvaise humeur, Kakashi regarda Pakun d'un air inquisiteur que le chien ninja devina, et ce même au travers du masque de bois de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Pakkun le regarda d'un œil inquiet, mais ne dit rien, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son maître et s'assit à ses côté, restant concentré sur chacune des odeurs qui se trouvaient dans la forêt. Il écoutait par la même occasion la respiration du Ninja Copieur, qui s'était quelque peu ralenti et régularisée.

Plus loin, des ninjas du village caché du pays Solaire continuaient de patrouiller de façon rapide. Un groupe s'approcha une fois de plus de l'endroit où se trouvait Kakashi, mais Pakkun, bien que les ayant sentis, n'avait pas bronché, jugeant que c'était mieux ainsi. Kakashi était fatigué et par-dessus-tout blessé, il valait mieux donc ne pas le stressé, car Pakkun savait que son maître était une tête de mule.

Je ne trouve rien chef, que faisons-nous ?

Si tu tiens à devenir jônin un jour, je te suggère fortement de trouver ce vaut-rien !

Oui chef !

À l'entente de cette courte altercation, Kakashi avait vivement redressé la tête. « Des chunins ? Merde, ne me dites pas que ces hommes n'étaient que des chunins ! ? »

Pakkun avait immédiatement senti que son ami s'était tendu, de plus en plus inquiet, il se retourna vers lui et d'un regard implorant, lui demanda des explications, mais il n'en obtint pas…


	4. retour au village et pressentiments

Lire Retour au village et pressentiments

Kakashi était toujours adossé au grand chêne qui lui offrait une bonne couverture. Pakkun, toujours à ses côtés, s'était également tendu à l'approche du groupe de ninja. Les quatre hommes s'arrêtèrent soudainement, à quelques mètres de l'où se trouvaient Kakashi et Pakkun. Chien et maître restèrent muets et ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

J'ai entendu du bruit, je suis certain qu'il y a quelqu'un dans les parages.

Ouais moi aussi…

Le plus grand des hommes, le chef, n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot et s'était contenté de regarder autour de lui, silencieux et attentif. Il remarqua des taches de sang frais dans l'herbe. Il regard donc d'où elles venaient et où elles se dirigeaient. Ses yeux suivirent cette piste et s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'un grand chêne. Il s'en approcha silencieusement et furtivement, puis sauta dans un geste vif, kunai en main, de l'autre côté du grand chêne. À son grand désarroi, il ne vit rien de suspect. Les traces de sang semblaient s'arrêter à cet endroit, mais il n'y avait rien, pas même un petit animal mort. Sceptique, il regarda dans l'arbre et ceux environnants, mais ne vit rien de plus. Il se détourna de l'arbre et continua de chercher avec ses hommes.

Kakashi, qui avait retenu sa respiration, inspira profondément et béni les entraînements qu'il s'était infligé durant les trois dernière années, en l'absence de Naruto. Il attendit patiemment que le groupe de ninja soient à une distance respectable, puis il relâcha le genjutsu qu'il avait mis en place pour dissimuler sa présence à la vue, mais aussi à l'odorat de ses poursuivants. Alors qu'il laissait ses muscles se détendre quelque peu, un shuriken siffla à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche, le manquant de peu. « Merde ! »

Dans un geste vif, il sauta de sa branche pour se réceptionner avec grâce au sol, il partit vers la gauche, mais bifurqua finalement vers la droite, devant l'air confus des ninjas qui l'attaquait. Dans un saut digne d'un athlète, il évita une salve de kunai et de shuriken et s'agrippant à une branche, il se retourna vers ses adversaires. D'un coup de pied retourné, il envoya au sol le plus petit d'entre eux, puis se pencha à la dernière seconde pour éviter le genou d'un autre.

Se relevant avec vivacité, il sauta de nouveau pour cueillir le troisième et le plus petit, qui s'était rapidement relevé, d'un coup de talon dans l'estomac. En se réceptionnant maladroitement, il permit à l'un de ses adversaire de lui porter un violent coup de coude dans la cage thoracique, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il portant sa main à l'endroit de l'impact et repoussa son adversaire d'un coup de coude en pleine tête. Il s'immobilisa soudainement, bras le long du corps : le leader du groupe se tenait juste derrière lui, kunai à la main, à la hauteur de la nuque.

Tu fais le moindre mouvement, et tu n'auras plus le loisir de pouvoir bouger.

…

Qui es-tu ?

Et en quoi cette information vous sera-t-elle utile ?

Réponds !

Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de m'identifier dès maintenant, c'est que vous ne disposé de très peu, voir aucune information sur moi ou mon pays. Mon identité ne vous sera donc d'aucune utilité.

Joue pas au plus malin avec moi jeune homme. Tu as trois seconde pour répondre, si non, dis adieu à ta mobilité.

Désolé, j'ai autre chose de mieux à faire ! fut la réponse qu'il obtint de l'homme masqué.

Tant pis !

Au moment même où la lame allait s'abattre au niveau de la nuque de l'argenté, il y eut un « pouf » et Kakashi disparu, laissant place à Pakkun, qui souriait à pleine dent du haut de ses quatre courtes pattes. Ne laissant pas le temps aux ninjas de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il laissa un « au revoir » qui voulait dire que la supercherie avait fonctionné et que son maître était déjà bien loin. Il disparu ensuite dans un nouveau « pouf » sous le regard enragé du chef de troupe.

À des kilomètres de là, Kakashi courait toujours à une vitesse folle, ne ralentissant pas la cadence. Bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, il savait que Pakkun mènerait à bien sa mission sans encombre. Lors qu'il sentit que le lien l'unissant à son fidèle compagnon fut rompu, il accéléra encore, se promettant de ne pas s'arrêter tant qu'il ne serait pas au frontière du pays de l'herbe.

Il continua sa course durant des heures durant et ce ne fut qu'à l'aube qu'il atteint sa destination. Il resta dans la forêt, qui peut importe le pays, restait le meilleur endroit pour se terrer. Mort de fatigue, il s'écroula au pied d'un saule et évalua ses réserves d'énergie et l'état de ses blessures.

« J'ai encore assez de chakra pour utiliser des techniques de bases, mais l'utilisation du Sharingan est inenvisageable. Mon épaule me tiraille mais c'est supportable, j'en ai vu d'autres. Si je ne traîne pas trop, je devrais être rentré au village d'ici environ deux jours, deux jours et demi tout au plus. Je sens que je vais encore me faire sermonner par Tsunade, ça va être ma fête, je l'entends déjà me dire d'être plus prudent et tout ce qui va avec… »

Dans un soupire las, le jeune homme se laissa aller la tête contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Il avait chaud, et ce malgré la tiédeur du matin. Sa respiration, toujours quelque peu laborieuse, se faisait maintenant moins saccadée et plus lente. Le vent souffla dans les feuilles, les faisant s'agiter, ce qui fit sursauter le ninja. Constatant sa nervosité, bien que cela l'irritait, Kakashi décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose un peu avant de reprendre la route du retour. Il repéra un arbre bien encerclé par d'autres où il pourrait facilement se dissimuler à la vue des passants à travers les branchages et il s'y installa. Assis confortablement, jambe droite pendante, la gauche repliée et le bras accotée dessus le genou, Kakashi se laissa allé et fini par s'endormir. Ce fut le bruit que firent des enfants passant près de l'endroit où il se trouvait qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Évaluant qu'il avait dormi environ 4 heures, l décida de se remettre en route.

Kakashi n'aperçu les portes du village caché de pays du Feu que deux jours et demi plus tard, comme il l'avait prédit. Arrivé devant les portes, il composa une série de mudras et disparu dans un bruit caractéristique des déplacements rapides des A.N.B.U. ce qui n'alerta pas les deux gardes. Kakashi réapparu dans le bureau de la Godaime alors qu'elle était en entretient avec Naruto, Sakura, Sai ainsi que Yamato. En le voyant dans cet état, Sakura se dirigea immédiatement vers lui pour s'occuper de ses blessures.

Kakashi ! Te voilà enfin ! dit Tsunade, trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Comment s'est passé ta mission ? voulu savoir Yamato.

Ça aurait pu être mieux, répondit Kakashi en baillant.

Tu as eut besoin du _parchemin_ ? demanda Tsunade, insistant sur le dernier mot.

Oui, répondit simplement l'argent, se remerciant intérieurement d'avoir remis ses habits de jônin juste avant de quitter le Pays de l'Herbe.

Nous discuteront de cela plus tard. Tu vas d'abords te rendre à l'hôpital avec Sakura pour soigner tes blessures.

Pas besoin d'aller à l'hosto, elle peut très bien gérer ça ici.

Kakashi ! le coupa-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Tu as de la fièvre, ta blessure à l'épaule doit s'être infectée, rajouta l'Hokage à l'entente du soupire lâché par le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée.

Je te ferai un compte-rendu du reste de la réunion tout à l'heure Sakura, termina le maître Mokuton alors que Sakura traînait son professeur à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Tsunade termina sa réunion, puis elle se dirigea tout de suite après à l'hôpital, accompagnée de Shizune, dans le but d'avoir le rapport de Kakashi, mais surtout pour s'assurer qu'il avait fait tout ce que sa jeune apprenti lui avait dicté. À sa grande surprise, il était resté sagement assis dans la salle numéro neuf durant tout le temps que Sakura avait mis pour désinfecter son épaule et n'avait pas cherché à se faufiler par la fenêtre à la seconde où la blessure avait été refermée. En la voyant entré, il s'était tout simplement tournée vers elle. La Sannin se plaça devant lui et lui ordonna d'un ton sans réplique de relever son bandeau frontal et de révéler sa pupille vermeille. Il s'était exécuté durant un quart de seconde et cela avait suffit à Tsunade pour comprendre que le jeune homme assis en face d'elle avait une fois de plus fait à sa tête et abusé de son chakra.

Tu devrais…

Être plus prudent, je sais, coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait ut le temps de le sermonner.

Si tu le sais, tu devrais le faire voir.

Les circonstances étaient différentes. Je n'étais pas dans un entraînement quelconque ou une mission de raccompagnement, je savais ce que je faisais. Je connais mes limites Tsunade.

Tu as quand même été blessé, pour quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

La réplique fit mouche, Kakashi détourna immédiatement le regard et Tsunade put sentir les joues du jeune homme rougirent, même avec son masque. Elle le connaissait trop bien. « Plus il vieillit, plus il ressemble à son père… » Pendant que Tsunade et Kakashi restaient silencieux, Sakura terminait de soigner les blessures de son professeur. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du thorax, Tsunade lui dit qu'elle allait s'en charger et qu'elle pouvait rejoindre Naruto et les autres, qu'elle avait quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Sakura se demanda pourquoi son aînée tenait à s'en charger elle-même, mais elle supposa que les deux adultes avaient des informations ne la regardant pas à s'échanger, elle ne posa donc pas de question et sortit de la salle après les avoir salués.

Kakashi savait que la Godaime n'avait pas demandé à son élève de quitter pour discuter de la mission. Lorsque Sakura fut sortie et qu'elle eut refermé la porte coulissante, il se leva et retira la veste de jônin, puis son chandail bleu. À la vue des nombreuses cicatrices qui zigzaguaient sur le torse du fils de Sakumo, le regard de Tsunade s'assombrit. Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à faire et ne passa aucun commentaire, toutefois, Kakashi avait bel et bien décelé la parcelle de tristesse passer dans les yeux de la blonde se trouvant en face de lui.

Bon maintenant, va te coucher, et lorsque tu auras repris du repos, viens me voir dans mon bureau, nous discuterons de ta mission.

Ne serait-il pas plus important de le faire maintenant ?

Va te coucher te dis-je.

Ne voulant pas se faire sermonner une autre fois, Kakashi n'attendit pas que sa supérieur soit à bout de patience et se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers son appartement, puis alla se laver. Sa douche prise, il s'en alla dans sa chambre et enfila son pyjama. En s'assoyant sur son lit, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux photos qui surplombaient la tête du lit de part et d'autre du petit réveil dont il ne se servait jamais. Il regarda la photo de l'Équipe Sept, souriant amèrement, puis son regard s'arrêta sur la visage d'une jeune adolescente présente dans la deuxième photo, aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux châtain foncé. Il resta là durant de longues minutes à fixer la photographie de sa première équipe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le tracassait avec l'image. Confus, il s'allongea sous ses couvertures, dans la tiédeur de son lit. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Tsunade passa aux alentours de vingt-trois heures pour vérifier qu'il dormait bien. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle trouva le jeune homme paisiblement endormi. Sa position laissait comprendre qu'il avait à un moment dormit d'un sommeil agité : il dormait sur le ventre, la jambe droite repliée, le bras droit pendant à côté du lit. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front. Constatant avec soulagement qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre, elle replaça délicatement le masque de l'Argenté qui avait glissé durant son sommeil. Elle se retourna, puis sorti de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain vers midi, Kakashi se redressa lentement en position assise, puis s'étira comme un chat. Des courbatures se manifestèrent, le faisant grimacer. Il se leva et se dirigea dans sa cuisine. Celle-ci était simple, ne comprenant que le frigo et la cuisinière, on y retrouvait une petite table ronde en son milieu, accueillant deux chaises. Son regard s'arrêta sur un morceau de parchemin se trouvant au centre de la table. Il le saisit dans sa main gauche, puis le lut.

_Je suis passé cette nuit pour m'assurer que tu dormais bel et bien. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à te mettre sous la den, tout est dans le frigo. Prends le temps de te reposer et ne fait pas de conneries, tes blessures pourraient s'ouvrir. Naruto et Sakura ont quartier libre pour la journée, tu n'as donc pas à les entraîner. J'ai des réunions toutes la journée, je ne serai pas disponible avant la fin de la journée. Le conseil attendra._

À la lecture de la dernière phrase, Kakashi sourit. Il savait que Tsunade n'appréciait pas particulièrement les deux anciens du conseil. Il déposa donc le mot sur la table, puis ouvrit le frigo. Il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se faire du poulet grillé : des poitrines de poulet, de l'ail et du citron. Sur le comptoir, à côté du frigo se trouvait une boîte de riz et quelques épices, dont du persil.

« Décidément, Tsunade me connait trop bien » ne pu s'empêcher de penser Kakashi en souriant. Il se cuisina donc un bon repas, puis le mangea avec appétit. Il se saisi ensuite du troisième tome de sa série favorite et se cala confortablement dans le sofa. À peine entamait-il sa lecture que l'on cogna à sa porte. Dans un soupire, il se leva et alla répondre. De l'autre côté se trouvait nul autre que l'énergumène Naruto, accompagné de Sakura. À peine la porte était-elle ouverte que Naruto pénétrait dans le petit appartement sous le regard las de Kakashi qui n'eut pas le temps de s'y opposer.

Bonjours Kakashi Seinsei ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? dit le blondinet d'un ton enjoué, fidèle à son habitude.

Heu…

Naruto calme-toi ! s'emporta Sakura en jetant un regard énervé à son coéquipier et ami.

Ça va merci. Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes vous deux ? Vous n'avez pas quartier libre ?

Oui en effet, mais nous voulions savoir si vous vouliez venir avec nous au parc pour prendre du bon temps.

Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Génial ! s'emporta Naruto.

Et Tsunade qui voulait que je me repose… soupira Kakashi.

Qu'avez-vous dit Kakashi Seinsei ? demanda naïvement Naruto.

Rien, répondit son professeur, réponse qui suffit à son élève turbulent.

Sakura regarda son professeur d'un air moqueur, puis ils sortirent pour se diriger vers le parc. Tous trois passèrent un bel après-midi, aussi mouvementé fut-il. En effet, Gai et son équipe avaient eux aussi décidé de passer l'après-midi au parc. L'après-midi de Kakashi ne fut donc pas reposant.

La soirée arriva bien rapidement en dépit de Gai et Naruto et Sakura invitèrent leur professeur chez Ichiraku pour le repas du soir, invitation qu'il accepta. Ils mangèrent calmement. Tandis que Naruto engloutissait un énième bol de ramen, à ses frais, Sakura demanda à son professeur comment s'était déroulée sa mission.

Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler Sakura…

Vous étiez en mission au Pays du Soleil, dans le village caché Élémentaire dans le but de comprendre le motif de l'infiltration de leurs ninjas il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

C'était le but de notre réunion lorsque vous êtes arrivé dans le bureau de Tsunade-Sama hier. Elle vous laissait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour rentrer, passé ce délais, nous avions pour mission de vous retrouver.

Je vois. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de récolter beaucoup d'informations sur ce village, je sais seulement qu'ils avaient pour mission de dérober quelque chose se trouvant au village. Je n'en sais pas plus. Par contre, j'ai pu tracer la carte du village, elle me sera utile lors d'une prochaine infiltration.

Plus tard, en fin de journée, Tsunade tint sensiblement la même conversation que celle qu'avait eut le Ninja Copieur avec son élève, à un détail près. Kakashi parla à sa supérieure de l'altercation qu'il avait entendu dans la forêt alors qu'il était dissimulé aux pieds du grand chêne. Il lui fit part de la force des ninjas qu'il avait affrontés dans le village lors de sa fuite et de leur apparente expérience, malgré leur jeune âge.

Songeuse, Tsunade écouta le récit du ninja, et ce sans l'interrompre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle leva les yeux et chercha à croiser son regard. Se faisant, en constata qu'autre chose tracassait le jeune homme assis en face d'elle.

Tu ne me dis pas tout Kakashi.

Je vous ai fait le compte-rendu complet de ma mission Tsunade-Sama.

Je ne parle pas de ta mission… rajouta la femme d'une voix douce.

J'ai toujours géré mes problèmes et ma vie seul et je crois m'en être très bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant. Sur ce, bonsoir Tsunade-Sama.

Kakashi quitta le bureau sans se retourner, sous le regard attristé de l'Hokage. Elle ne le retint par contre pas, sachant que cela s'avèrerait inutile. « Il n'a pas changé… Ça ne sert à rien, il ne me dira rien… J'espère juste que ce n'est rien de grave… »


	5. Entraînement, partie 1

Entraînement!

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi sortit de son appartement et alla se balader dans le village, en recherche de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui changer les idées. Vagabondant sans aucune direction particulière, il fini par se diriger inconsciemment vers la stèle commémorative. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la pierre froide tandis que son regard nostalgique parcourait les noms, un a un. Il s'arrêta sur le nom d'une femme : Rin. Elle avait été sa coéquipière aux temps où il était encore l'élève de celui qui devint le célèbre et respecté Yondaime Hokage. « Qu'ai-je fait? Je n'ai même pas été capable de te protéger… Je l'avais pourtant juré à Obito… »

FLASH BACK

« Il pleuvait des cordes, la pluie, froide, contribuait volontiers à nous glacer le sang. Un hurlement à en déchirer les tympans retentit, suivi d'une secousse sismique. Je peinais à rester debout, menaçant à chaques secondes de me retrouver à quatre pattes au sol. Je jetai un regard en biais à mes quatre équipiers : ils allaient tous bien. Du moins, pour le moment. Je levai le bras, annonçant l'attaque. Dès que je le rabattis, nous nous lançâmes dans la direction du hurlement, c'est-à-dire dans la direction de Kyubi…

Notre mission était de distraire le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues. Nous devions attirer son attention et le pousser à se diriger au sud du village, là où l'entendaient quatre autres escouades A.N.B.U. Il nous fallu énormément de temps, mais nous réussîmes cet exploit après quatre longues heures. À plusieurs reprises, nous fûmes repoussés soit par un coup de patte soit par une onde sismique créée par le mouvement de l'une des nombreuses queues du Démon. Deux des membres de notre escouade perdirent la vie, happés par un coup de pattes venant de derrière.

Ma jambe droite élançait énormément, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner, je devais protéger le village au péril de ma propre vie : la survie des habitants de Konoha en dépendait et de surcroit celle des êtres qui comptaient encore à mes yeux.

Le lendemain matin, bien des heures plus tard, nous étions encore en train de tenter de neutraliser le Démon Renard par tous les moyens : la tentative des quatre autres escouades s'était soldée par leurs morts, ainsi que de celles de mes deux autres équipiers. Soudain, on vint m'informer qu'une nouvelle stratégie avait été mise en place et que je devais évacuer le secteur. Je retournai donc à la frontière du village où l'on m'attendait déjà. Jiraya se trouvait devant la porte du village et lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me rejoignit immédiatement.

_Kakashi, quoi qu'il arrive, n'interviens surtout pas._

Je me souviendrai de ces paroles toute ma vie… Ces mots m'avaient frappé de plein fouet, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Jiraya, mais il ne me fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour saisir le sens de ces quelques mots… Je m'étais retourné dans la direction du champ de bataille où l'on voyait nettement Kyubi, du haut de ses quatre pattes. Une silhouette attira mon attention, je la connaissais trop bien. _Minato Sensei_, avais-je crié. L'éclair Jaune s'était retourné et m'avait adressé un signe d'adieu. Je pu lire sur ses lèvres et les paroles qui suivirent me sidérèrent : _Pardonne-moi Kakashi…_

_Cette nuit-là, j'ai tout perdu._

Je me réveillai trois jours plus tard dans une chambre entièrement blanche, à l'hôpital… Je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien après les dernières paroles de mon professeur. Je m'aperçu finalement après quelques minutes que je n'étais pas seul dans ma chambre de torture. Jiraya était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Tu te réveilles enfin…

Que s'est-il passé? Dis-je, plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Le Démon…

Ça je le sais, coupais-je, je veux savoir ce qu'a fait Minato Sensei. Quels étaient tous ces mudras?

Un sceau… soupira Jiraya.

Un sceau?

L'ermite soupira de nouveau, puis me raconta en détail tout ce qu'il était arrivé. Il m'expliqua que sous l'impulsion, je m'étais lancé vers le Démon Renard, attirant ainsi son attention. Cet acte, bien que dangereux, avait permis la réussite du sceau. J'avais par contre été blessé lors de mon intervention. Ce qui expliquait la douleur que je ressentais au niveau du thorax…

La nature de ce sceau est évidement…

Néfaste… C'est une technique interdite, non ?

Effectivement… Minato est…

Non!

Malheureusement… Kushina également… Leur fils, qu'ils ont nommé Naruto, est orphelin. Il est l'hôte du Démon Renard à Neuf Queues.

Il est donc un jinchuuriki…

Effectivement, cet enfant porte un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules.

Où est Rin?

Je suis vraiment navré Kakashi, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé… Nous la cherchons depuis Que Kyubi a été scellé.

C'est pas vrai!

_Cette nuit-là, j'ai tout perdu…_ J'aurais voulu frapper Jiraya en plein visage, mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise que c'était une blague, ou encore j'aurais voulu me réveiller, mais c'était peine perdu. C'était la réalité dans toute son horreur.

Rin était porté disparue, après plus de deux semaines de recherches pour retrouver des survivants, ceux qui n'avaient pas été retrouvés furent déclarés morts. Rin en faisait partie. »

END FLASH BACK

_Cette nuit-là, j'ai tout perdu._

Ce murmure résonna en écho, comme s'il avait rebondi sur le marbre composant la stèle devant laquelle se trouvait le Ninja Copieur…

Un groupe de cinq hommes se trouvaient dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, prosternés devant le maître de leur village. L'un d'entre eux était un peu plus à l'avant, signifiant qu'il était le chef du groupe.

Alors? Dit le Maître Ashura d'une voix douce, mais menaçante.

Nous n'avons pas pu capturer l'homme qui a eut l'audace d'infiltrer notre village Maître. Je suis désolé.

Désolé? C'est tout ?

Pardonnez-moi Maître, commença le ninja d'une voix mal assurée.

Avez-vous au moins pu identifier cet homme! Tempêta le Maître des lieux.

N…N…Non! Mais nous avons quelques informations à son sujet qui pourraient nous permettre de l'identifier.

Parle!

Il s'agirait d'un jeune homme, il a les cheveux argenté et…

Je ne veux pas de description physique! A-t-il utilisé des techniques particulières?

C'est un expert en Taijutsu et il est capable d'utiliser des jutsu et des genjutsu de hauts niveaux.

Quels jutsu a-t-il utilisé?

Des attaques de type Katon.

Katon…

C'était un ANBU de Konoha, fit une voix féminine.

D'où te vient cette information? Demanda d'une voix forte le Maître Ashura, sans pour autant détacher son regard de l'homme toujours prosterné devant lui.

Je l'ai observé dans l'une de nos ruelles, puis je lui ai rentré dedans. J'ai ensuite feint d'être apeurée.

Peux-tu l'identifier?

Non, il portait un masque. Par contre, sa silhouette me dit quelque chose…

Je te confis cette enquête.

Bien Maître, fit la jeune femme en s'inclinant respectueusement. Levez-vous bandes d'incapables!

Les cinq ninjas se levèrent à contrecœur, bien que soulagés que la colère de leur maître soit contenue. Ils redoutaient par contre celle de la jeune femme tout autant que celle du seigneur de leur village.

_Vous êtes en retard!_

La voix de Naruto se fit facilement entendre du Ninja Copieur qui venait enfin de faire son apparition dans un _pouf_ au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses paraissait tout aussi exaspérée que son coéquipier. Mains sur les hanches, le regard dur et les sourcils froncés, elle rappelait un peu trop son Maître, Tsunade, au goût de l'Argenté.

Alors que dans un soupir il s'apprêtait à expliquer l'entraînement du jour, l'Hokage arriva au terrain d'entraînement, suivie de Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga et Shikamaru Nara. Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent derrière la Godaime, attendant ses ordres.

Changement de programme, fit la Blonde.

Changement de programme? répondit Kakashi, pris au dépourvu.

Une nouvelle mission? s'enquit Sakura, toute aussi surprise.

On peut dire ça comme ça oui, répondit Tsunade, sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Je vous écoute, dit alors Kakashi, ayant repris contenance, bien qu'il fut quelque peu inquiet de ce sourire.

Un entraînement aura bel et bien lieu, mais aujourd'hui les rôles seront inversés.

Les rôles seront inversés? Que veux-tu dire la vielle?

C'est vous cinq qui entraînerez Kakashi aujourd'hui, répondit Tsunade tandis qu'un éclair de colère passait dans ses yeux noisette et que Naruto ravalait ses paroles.

Quel est l'ordre du jour? S'enquit Kakashi, dont le regard était maintenant vif.

Je veux voire combien de temps tu arriveras à tenir face à tes adversaires, le tout en faisant usage du Sharingan et de tes techniques, bien entendu, c'est le but de l'exercice. J'ai sélectionné ces ninjas, car ils ont tous des capacités différentes et qu'ils t'ont déjà vu combattre au moins une fois. Je pourrai ainsi évaluer tes capacités. Un examen de routine quoi.

Effectivement, je vais avoir du fil à retordre, commenta le jônin à voix basse, davantage pour lui-même.

Bien, mettez-vous en position. Dispersion!

Les six ninjas se dispersèrent immédiatement après le signal envoyé par la Godaime. Shizune, qui se trouvait aussi sur les lieux, regarda son aîné d'un air interrogateur. Elle eut pour simple réponse que c'était nécessaire.

Kakashi s'était dissimulé dans un arbre et se repassait en tête les capacités propres à chacun des ninjas. _Sakura et Naruto me connaissent davantage, mais Lee et Neji ont déjà combattu avec l'équipe sept, ils savent à quoi s'attendre… Sakura est très forte, je devrai éviter le corps à corps avec elle si je tiens à rester en un seul morceau… Lee et Neji sont tous deux très forts en Taijutsu, par contre Neji pourra me pister facilement avec le Byakugan. Ensuite Shikamaru, je vais devoir le surveiller attentivement, car il risque d'être l'un des plus dangereux, s'il m'immobilise, il ne me restera pas beaucoup d'options… Et pour finir, Naruto… Le ninja le plus imprévisible qui soit, de ce côté, il n'a pas du tout changé…_

À peine le jônin terminait-il sa réflexion qu'il entendit du bruit sur sa gauche. D'un mouvement vif, il évita une rafale de shuriken qui vinrent se ficher dans le tronc de l'arbre, le manquant de peu. Il ne demanda pas son reste et bifurqua vers la gauche. Il se retrouva rapidement en face de Rock Lee qui l'attendait de pied ferme, en position d'attaque. Le Ninja Copieur dû se pencher rapidement pour éviter de se recevoir un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, mais c'était sans compter le coup de pied qui suivi. Gros sourcil réussi à cueillir Kakashi dans le bas des reins, le déstabilisant ainsi. Il en profita et continua son enchaînement de Taijutsu.

À quelques pas de là, Neji observait la scène. Il était par contre septique. Il activa donc son Byakugan, et s'aperçu rapidement de la supercherie. « Lee c'est un clone! Il veut t'épuiser, il ne se bat pas à fond! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt démasqué. Le clone, surpris, disparu dans un nuage de fumée tandis que Lee se mettait à chercher Kakashi des yeux, déçu de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

J'étais déçu que Kakashi Sensei ne soit pas plus fort que ça aussi…

Il doit être aussi fort en Taijutsu que Gai Sensei, il va falloir s'y mettre à deux.

D'accord Neji! Trouve-le et nous nous occuperons de son cas! Maître Hokage ne sera pas déçu! s'emporta Rock Lee en faisant des pauses aussi ridicules que son Sensei.

Cesse de crier Lee, tu vas nous faire repérer…

C'est déjà fait.

Surpris, Neji leva la tête et aperçu rapidement Kakashi qui se trouvait la tête dans le vide, suspendu à une branche d'arbre. Sous le masque du ninja, on pouvait facilement deviner un sourire espiègle grâce à la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans sa pupille noire.

_Bien, maintenant, plus que trois. _

« À tout de suite les garçons! » Suite à cette courte provocation, Kakashi disparu de la vision des deux ninjas. Neji avait beau chercher, rien n'y faisait. Un peu plus loin, Naruto se retrouvait dans la même situation, ainsi que Shikamaru. Seule Sakura n'avait pas encore croisé son professeur. Kakashi était dissimulé dans un buisson, à la recherche de la medic-nin. Il ne la senti pas venir derrière lui et ce fut le brusque déplacement d'air qui lui fit savoir que d'une seconde à l'autre il allait se manger un coup de poing en pleine tête.

Le poing de la Rose rencontra un rondin de bois. « Encore une permutation! » C'est avec frustration qu'elle se retourna dans un mouvement vif pour faire face à nouveau à son ancien professeur. Elle continua à tenter à le frapper, mais à chaque fois il esquivait. Ce qui faisait rager Sakura était le fait qu'il n'utilisait pas encore son Sharingan. Elle se dit alors qu'elle ne ferait que s'épuiser si elle continuait ainsi. C'est alors qu'elle décida de changer de tactique et de « fuir » son adversaire, au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci.

_Le temps que les autres comprennent ce qui leur arrive, surtout Naruto, j'ai amplement le temps de préparer une stratégie… Je vais par contre m'assurer que… _

Trop tard…

Vous auriez du vous souvenir que les genjutsu ne figurent pas parmi les stratégies à utiliser contre moi Kakashi Sensei…

Effectivement Shikamaru, j'aurais du m'en souvenir, soupira Kakashi. Par contre, je ne crois pas que ta manipulation des ombres sera d'un grand effet présentement.

Galère, encore un clone…

Plus loin Sakura avait retrouvé Naruto. Celui-ci était tout bonnement en train de frapper dans le vide tout en courant en rond. En voyant cette scène, Sakura ne put réprimer un sourire, aussi exaspérée fut-elle. Elle s'approcha et le retint par le col de son chandail, ensuite, elle lui donna un bon coup de poing derrière la tête.

Aille! Sakura qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup? S'écria Naruto en se massant l'arrière du crâne de sa main gauche.

Tu étais pris dans un genjutsu idiot!

Mais non, je me battais contre Kakashi Sen… Où est-il?

Tu vois ?

Je me suis encore fait avoir!

Allez viens, les autres doivent avoir subit le même sort.

Je te suis.

Le Blondinet suivi la Rose à travers le boisé qui longeait le terrain d'entraînement et ils trouvèrent Rock Lee et Neji profondément endormis, adossés à un grand chêne. Sakura s'approcha de Lee, puis murmura « Rupture » en faisant des signes de main. Elle fit ensuite la même chose avec Neji pendant que Naruto surveillait les alentours. Les deux garçons se réveillèrent doucement, puis voyant Sakura penchée devant eux, ils se relevèrent rapidement. Il était inutile de précisé que Neji était irrité par cette situation. Les quatres ninjas formèrent un cercle puis discutèrent d'une tactique à suivre.

Il faudrait retrouver Shikamaru, c'est lui qui est doué pour nous sortir des tactiques de combat ingénieuses, souleva alors Lee.

Effectivement, mais présentement il n'est pas avec nous, dit simplement Neji.

Il doit être déjà occupé avec Kakashi Sensei, murmura Sakura.

On fait comme on a dit? demanda Naruto.

Oui! répondirent les autres.

Tsunade observait attentivement le terrain d'entraînement, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes des 6 ninjas s'y trouvant. Shizune se trouvait toujours à ses côtés et elle fut surprise de voir arriver le Sennin à la longue chevelure blanche.

Alors, comment se débrouillent-ils?

Qui ça « ils »?

Les jeunes bien sûr.

Kakashi les ménage, il va être surpris, ils m'ont l'air de préparer quelque chose.

En tout cas une chose est sûre, ils vont lui causer du fil à retordre.

C'est ce que j'espère, car si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que j'ai mal évalué leurs compétences.

Ou alors que tu as sous-estimé le fils de Sakumo.

En effet.

Et toi Shizune, qu'en penses-tu?

Je suis d'accord avec vous Maître Jiraya.

Ça y est, ils passent à l'action.

_Byakugan!_ « Ça y est, je le vois. Il est à deux cent cinquante mètres d'ici au sud. Il est en train de se battre avec Shikamaru. Ses réserves de chakra commencent à diminuer, on doit faire vite. » Suite à cette indication, Sakura et Neji partir d'un côté tandis que Naruto et Rock Lee partait de l'autre, de manière à ce que les deux groupes se retrouvent de part et d'autre de la position du Ninja Copieur. Ils attendirent le signal puis Neji et Lee foncèrent tous les deux simultanément.

En les voyant arrivé à grande vitesse, Kakashi s'était empressé de s'éloigner de Shikamaru le tout en s'assurant de ne pas se retrouver dans la trajectoire des deux nouveaux venus. Il sauta à une hauteur sécurisante, puis fit une série de signe à une vitesse telle, que les trois adolescents ne purent les lire. « Katon! Boule de feu suprême! » Ils s'écartèrent rapidement et se préparèrent de nouveau à attaquer.

_Maintenant, plus le choix, on passe à un tout autre niveau, à trois contre un, je vais avoir besoin de ceci…_

À cette pensé, le Copy Ninja révéla son atout majeur : le Sharingan. À la seconde même où il se réceptionna, Lee fonça et commença un enchaînement de Taijutsu très rapide et puissant. Kakashi n'éprouvait pas de difficulté à parer ni même à esquiver les coups de l'élève préféré de Gai, mais les choses se corsèrent lorsque Neji s'en mêla. « Reste là Shikamaru, on a un plan » avait-il dit avant de s'élancer à son tour vers le jônin. Il avait alors réactivé son Byakugan et avait sauté pour ainsi se retrouver derrière le jônin. _Comme ça, il ne me voit pas avec son Sharingan._ « Les 64 poings du Haken! »

À l'entente du nom de la technique du clan Hyuga, Kakashi eut le réflexe de s'enlever du secteur le plus rapidement possible, mais trop tard, la technique de Neji l'avait déjà touché en trois endroits dans le dos. Du moins, c'est ce que pensaient les deux élèves du Fauve de Jade. Il y eut un nuage de fumée et Lee se retrouva devant Neji sans comprendre comment et Kakashi avait disparu. De cette façon, il se reçu une partie de la technique de Neji, bloquant quelques de ses méridiens. Sakura avait rapidement deviné la situation et avait alors concentré son chakra dans son poing gauche, pour ensuite le relâcher d'un seul coup, fracassant ainsi le sol, révélant Kakashi.

Vous ne m'aurez pas deux fois Kakashi Sensei!

Tu en es certaine Sakura? Répliqua malicieusement Kakashi.

Comment?

Encore un clone!

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Naruto n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde et avait fait usage de sa technique favorite. Une dizaine de clône avait apparue, encerclant le clone de Kakashi. Ils s'étaient jetés tous en même temps sur celui-ci. Évidemment, il n'avait pas été le moindrement impressionné. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallu aux clones pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient, ils avaient tous disparus.

Le clone sauta vers un endroit plus sur, au même niveau que les autres, mais au moment où il voulu s'enfuir, il se retrouva immobilisé.

M'auriez-vous oublié Kakashi Sensei?

Merde, j'aurais du être plus prudent, effectivement.

_Comme je le pensais, ce n'était pas un clone, il a simplement utilisé une permutation. Il a remplacé son propre corps par celui de Rock Lee. C'était vraiment très astucieux et très imprévisible de sa part. Décidément, Kakashi Sensei n'a absolument rien à m'envier._

Que se passe-t-il Shikamaru? Ce n'était pas un clone? Demanda Naruto, confus.

Non, Kakashi Sensei a tout simplement utilisé des fumigènes pour ensuite utiliser une permutation entre lui et Lee. De cette façon, il a pu se dissimuler sous terre, ce que Sakura avait compris. Il n'a jamais créé de clone. Du moins, il n'en a pas eut le temps, vu le délai de réaction de Sakura. Sa réplique avait simplement pour but de nous dérouter et de nous laisser croire qu'il avait créé un clone.

Très bonne réflexion Shikamaru. Mais maintenant, que comptes-tu faire de moi maintenant que tu m'as capturé avec ta Manipulation des Ombres?

Vous donner encore plus de fil à retordre. Cette fois, vous regretterez vraiment votre surnom Kakashi Sensei.

Joignant les paroles à l'acte, Shikamaru approcha sa main droite de la fermeture éclair de sa veste de jônin, tandis que Kakashi copiait exactement les mêmes mouvements. Ensuite, il retira sa veste pour la jeter au loin dans la forêt, devant les regards confus des autres.

_Merde! Il me désarme!_

NB : Le Flash-Back de ce chapitre ne correspond pas aux faits expliqué récemment dans le manga, car il a été écrit avant que ces informations ne nous soient révélé. J'ai préféré ne pas réécrire cette partie de l'Histoire. (Ne vous fiez pas à la date de publication, il est écrit depuis fort longtemps, je publie également sur un autre site ) )


	6. Entraînement, partie 2

**Entraînement! Partie II**

Kakashi se trouvait en position fâcheuse. En effet, celui-ci se trouvait toujours sous l'emprise de la Manipulation des Ombres du jeune Nara. Shikamaru, qui se trouvait face à face à Kakashi, continuait de le désarmer. Après la veste de jônin, était venu le tour de la sacoche du ninja, laquelle était remplie de kunais et de shurikens. Les autres étaient restés autour du ninja de manière à l'encercler, par pure précaution.

Près de la cime des arbres, les trois adultes regardaient la scène avec attention.

Il est dans une mauvaise situation là, dit Shizune, inquiète.

Je me demande bien comment il fera pour s'en sortir cette fois, commenta Tsunade.

Ne vous en faites pas pour Kakashi, il va finir par trouver une solution, croyez-moi, répondit Jiraya avec un sourire confiant.

Ça je n'en doute pas, je dois même dire que je serais déçu s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.

Tiens, je crois que ça bouge.

Shikamaru maintenant sa technique depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et il savait qu'il ne pourrait la maintenir indéfiniment. Par contre, quelque chose l'intriguait, Kakashi n'avait pas tenté une seule fois de se déprendre de son emprise et cela l'inquiétait. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Neiji, attendant que celui-ci lui dise quoi faire, étant donné que celui-ci avait un plan. En cherchant à croiser le regard du Hyuga, Shikamaru remarqua que le Ninja Copieur avait les yeux clos, ce qui piqua sa curiosité.

_Maintenant._

Malheureusement, sentant que le regard du jeune homme s'était tourné à la hauteur de son visage, Kakashi avait immédiatement ouvert son œil gauche, révélant ainsi le Sharingan. Quelque secondes plus tard, il était libéré de l'emprise du fils de Shikaku Nara et avait disparu du champ de vision de tous, laissant les jeunes ninjas pantois.

À peine reprenaient-ils leurs esprits que l'on entendait de façon écho « Doton, Technique de la Décapitation Fatale ». Tous se retrouvèrent ensevelis sous terre à l'exception de la tête. Surpris par cette tournure d'événements, ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de réagir. Kakashi avait refait son apparition au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient, haletant.

Cette fois, vous m'avez, mais vous n'aurez pas deux fois la même chance, leur souffla-t-il entre deux respirations.

C'est ce qu'on verra! N'avait pu s'empêcher de crier Naruto, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme à la tignasse argentée.

Effectivement Naruto, c'est ce qu'on verra. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'aimerais bien récupérer mes armes et reprendre mon souffle si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Puis dans un bon, il avait atteint l'endroit où ses propres armes se trouvaient, puis il alla se saisir de celles de Shikamaru, mais à la grande surprise générale, il avait lancé celles-ci devant leur propriétaire. « Ça me fera plus de challenge! », avait-il tout simplement dit. Dans un second bon, il avait disparu dans la forêt.

Trois bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées. Les cinq ninjas sélectionnés par la Godaime avaient finalement réussis à se sortir de terre et à poursuivre leur chasse à l'homme après à peine quelques minutes, ce qui n'avait pas laissé un grand répit au Ninja Copieur. Néanmoins, il tenait toujours le coup à la grande satisfaction de Tsunade et Jiraya. Les jeunes commençaient eux aussi à fatiguer. Ils avaient élaboré de nombreux plans pour venir à bout de Kakashi, mais tous s'étaient soldés par un cuisant échec. Il avaient toutefois la satisfaction de savoir que leur aîné s'épuisait de plus en plus.

Merde! Ça va faire bientôt six heures qu'on lui court après et il nous tient toujours tête, avait lâché Neiji, exaspéré.

Il ne faut pas oublié à qui nous avons à faire, avait rétorqué Shikamaru. Kakashi Sensei est l'un des ninjas les plus redoutés dans le village et même à l'extérieur.

Oui, c'est un honneur que nous avons de pouvoir l'affronter ainsi, avait appuyé Lee.

Nous devons élaborer une nouvelle stratégie, commença Shikamaru.

En espérant que Naruto ne fasse pas tout foirer cette fois, avait grondé Neiji.

Hey je te signale que j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, j'ai réussi à lui placer un coup! Se défendit le Blondinet.

Cessez de vous chamailler comme des enfants tous les deux. Neiji, tu avais bien réussi à bloquer les méridiens de son bras droit, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, effectivement. Il ne peu plus utiliser de justsus.

C'est bien ça, ça va nous donner un avantage, je n'ai pas aimé l'attaque Katon qu'il nous as balancé tout à l'heure, commenta Sakura.

Bon alors, on va procéder comme suit.

Kakashi était à présent adossé à un arbre. Il était essoufflé et commençait à ressentir la fatigue. La dernière attaque portée par Neiji avait réussi à le toucher au bras droit au dessus du coude et il savait qu'il serait réduit niveau ninjutsu. Bien qu'il se relâchait quelque peu, il restait néanmoins sur le qui-vive, prêt à parer toute nouvelle attaque.

_Ils m'attaquent de front… Ils savent pourtant par expérience que c'est n'est pas une bonne tactique à employer face à moi. Je me demande quel coup fourré ils me préparent encore…_

Après un cocu de quelques minutes, ils avaient élaboré un nouveau plan. Ils se dispersèrent une fois de plus et attendirent le signale de Neiji, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Ils se dirigèrent dans la direction indiquée et mirent leur stratégie en action. Naruto utilisa un nouveau Multi Clonage Supra et Kakashi dû une fois de plus avoir recourt au Taïjutsu pour s'en débarrasser. Le fait qu'il ne puisse utiliser son bras droit normalement l'irrita quelque peu. Pendant qu'il se débarrassait des clones, Gros Sourcils attendait le bon moment pour foncer à son tour, puis une ouverture se fit dans la défense de l'Argenté. Fonçant à son tour, Lee décocha une droite que Kakashi esquiva de peu. Il continua son enchainement, le poussant toujours un peu plus vers le nord du terrain d'entraînement. Puis, il céda soudainement sa place à Neiji. Le jeune Hyuga l'enchaîna à son tour avec un Taïjutsu moins puissant, mais beaucoup plus rapide, donnant plus de difficultés à son adversaire. Kakashi parvenait par contre à esquiver les coups grâce au Sharingan. Il se retrouva contre un tronc d'arbre et dut se pencher pour éviter de nouveau la paume de Neiji. Après une roulade sur le côté, il se remit sur pieds et se pencha de nouveau au dernier moment. Naruto arriva soudainement par derrière, les mains placées dans une position qui alarma immédiatement Kakashi. Il se prépara à bifurquer vers la droite, mais il aperçu Shikamaru en position, puis Rock Lee sur sa gauche, également en position d'attaque. Neiji sauta au-dessus de lui dans une branche, laissant sa place à Sakura qui arrivait, sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Poing brandi, Sakura s'avança à une vitesse incroyable vers son ancien professeur.

Technique secrête de Konoha! Taïjutsu Ougui! »

Merde, je dois me tirer d'ici au plus vite!

La seconde qui suivit fut cruciale, Kakashi dut choisir entre la survie de son derrière et de se manger un coup de poing de la part de Sakura. Le choix ne fut pas difficile et le jeune homme choisit de protéger son derrière, se disant que Tsunade ne tarderait pas à le lui botter s'il se faisait avoir aussi facilement. Il se faufila entre Lee et Sakura, s'élançant comme un chat et il réussi à éviter en partie de coup de poing de la Rose. Il se le mangea dans la cage thoracique et lieu de le recevoir dans la figure et s'estima chanceux. Il se retrouva sur le dos, le souffle coupé, mais dès qu'il le repris, il se releva. Surprenant tous ceux présents, y compris les trois adultes qui les observaient, il fit des signes de mains, et utilisa une technique suiton pour les arroser comme il le fallait. Kakashi ne demanda pas son reste et s'empressa d'aller se faufiler entre les arbres après s'être assuré qu'il avait le champ libre.

Il a eut chaud sur ce coup là, fit Shizune, impressionnée.

Effectivement, dit simplement son Maître.

En tout cas, il semble avoir rafraîchit leurs ardeurs, rit Jiraya.

J'avoue être moi-même surprise de le voir toujours utiliser des jutsus malgré le fait que Neiji lui ait porté un coup au bras droit plus tôt, avoua la jeune femme.

Ne le sous-estime pas Shizune. Je suis certain qu'il pourra nous tenir ça jusqu'à l'aube demain matin.

Nous ne sommes qu'en début de soirée! Mais où vas-tu Tsunade?

Kakashi était à nouveau adossé à un arbre, haletant. Il évaluait sa situation lorsqu'il entendit du bruit venant sur sa gauche, il s'était immédiatement empressé de se relever et de se mettre en position défensive. Il vit surgir Rock Lee du buisson. Il bloqua le coup lui étant destiné et se concentra affin de repérer les quatre autres, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Il s'éloigna de l'élève de Gai d'un saut, puis fit une nouvelle série de signes. Il envoya une attaque Katon en direction des autres qu'il avait repérés dans le but de les disperser, ce qu'il réussi avec succès.

Shikamaru arriva sur la droite, kunai en main, et commença à enchaîner à son tour le Ninja Copieur. Kakashi parrait ou évitait avec difficulté, puis il commença à vaciller, ce qui eut pour effet que la lame de Shikamaru vint mordre sa chaire au niveau du bras droit à peu près au même niveau où Neiji avait touché le jeune homme. Shikamaru arrêta immédiatement son enchaînement, ne souhaitant pas blesser son aîné davantage. Tsunade arriva immédiatement.

Bon et bien je crois que ça suffit.

J'aurais dû être plus vigilent, j'aurais pu éviter de vous blesser Kakashi Sensei, s'excusa l'adolescent.

Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien, ça arrive souvent lors des entraînements de ce genre, lui pardonna Kakashi.

Je vais régler ça, ne t'en fait pas.

Je peux m'en occuper Tsunade Sama! Intervint Sakura qui arrivait en courant, suivie des autres.

Tes réserves de Chakras ne sont pas au maximum, tu t'épuiserais pour rien, je vais m'en occuper.

Très bien.

Je vais m'occuper des autres, rajouta Shizune.

Comment sont les tiennes? S'enquit la Godaime en fixant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

Pas très hautes, répondit celui-ci en levant le bras pour rabaisser son bandeau frontal.

Fait voir, l'arrêta la Blonde. Tu en as encore trop fait, tu aurais dû laisser faire l'attaque…

Je sais, coupa Kakashi.

Tsss, fut sa réponse.

Tout le monde va bien? S'enquit l'Ermite aux Grenouilles.

Oui, répondirent les plus jeunes.

Kakashi a des côtes brisées, mais on bras droit n'as pas trop de dégâts.

Pardonnez-moi… s'excusa à son tour la seule fille du groupe d'adolescents.

Ce n'est rien Sakura, je le répète, ça arrive souv…

En attendant, tu as du mal à souffler toi, le coupa Tsunade et tâtant les côtes du blessé, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur qu'il ne réussi à dissimuler aux autres.

Et bien ce sera un nouveau séjour à l'hôsto… grimaça le Jeune homme.

Es-tu capable de marcher ? voulu savoir Jiraya

La question ne se pose pas, répondit la Blonde à la place du questionné. Tu peux le porter à l'hôpital? Je vais aller m'occuper de son cas plus tard.

Oui j'y vais.

L'homme à la chevelure blanche issa le plus jeune sur son dos puis pris la direction de l'endroit désigné par son amie d'enfance.

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…_


	7. Souper entre amis

**Souper entre amis**

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…_

Tsunade Observait Jiraya s'éloigner, Kakashi sur son dos. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait, mais elle était incapable de dire quoi. Ce fut Shizune qui la tira de ses pensés.

Tsunade?

Oui Shizune?

J'ai terminé de soigner les blessures des jeunes et tous vont bien.

Vous pouvez y aller. Shikamaru et Sakura, restez s.v.p. Les autres, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain. Allez vous reposer.

Oui Tsunade-Sama! Répondirent d'une même voix Naruto, Lee et Neiji.

Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit de différent ou d'étrange durant cet entraînement? Demanda la Blonde en se retournant vers les deux autres.

Et bien… commença Shikamaru.

En se dirigeant vers l'hôpital, l'Ermite aux Grenouilles fit une pose. Le jeune homme se crispa légèrement.

Quelque chose ne va pas Kakashi ?

Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question?

Tu en es sûr?

Oui, sûr et certain.

Très bien. Je trouvais que tu y étais allé doucement avec les jeunes, c'est tout, dit simplement l'homme en reprenant sa route.

Ce ne sont pas leurs capacité à eux que voulait tester Tsunade, mais les miennes.

En effet, tu as raison.

Suite à cette réplique, le Sannin ne posa pas d'autre question, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter avec le jeune homme.

Il nous cache quelque chose…

Tiens, nous voilà à l'hôpital jeune homme! rit Jiraya.

Ho! Encore vous monsieur Hatake!

Je déteste l'hosto… ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Kakashi.

Kakashi était maintenant étendu dans un lit blanc. Dans la petite chambre, également blanche, il ne restait plus que lui et Jiraya, l'infirmière ayant quitté la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune homme affichait un air boudeur tandis que son aîné le regardait, un sourire moqueur peint que le visage.

Fais chier, fallait que je tombe sur Marjo…

Tu la connais à ce que je vois! Sourit Jiraya, son sourire moqueur s'élargissant encore d'avantage.

Ouais, quand j'étais dans les Forces Spéciales, j'avais le don de tomber sur elle… À côté de ça, les séances d'entraînement avec Ibiki ont l'air de vacances…

À l'entente de ces paroles, Jiraya éclata de rire. Voyant cela, Kakashi se renfrogna encore un peu plus. C'est à ce moment que la Godaime fit son entrée, suivie de Shizune. Jiraya décida de se lever, puis s'excusa auprès d'eux. Shizune jugea plus sage de le suivre et d'attendre à l'extérieur de la chambre dans le couloir. Tsunade se tourna vers l'argenté, puis commença.

Tu ne te battais pas sérieusement, dit-elle, allant droit au but.

Je…

Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Kakashi? le coupa-t-elle.

Viens Shizune, allons attendre Tsunade à son bureau.

Très bien, je vous suis Maître Jiraya.

Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à être là, poursuivit l'homme, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Que voulez-vous dire?

Tu dois sûrement avoir remarqué que Tsunade ne paraissait pas de très bonne humeur.

Oui en effet.

Je crois que Kakashi va se faire passer un savon.

Ho! Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Sage décision de votre part de ne pas être resté.

Et bien, ma chère Shizune, je connais trop bien Tsunade. Le pauvre, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Sur leur chemin, les deux adultes croisèrent Sakura et Naruto qui se rendaient à l'hôpital dans le but de savoir comment se portait leur Sensei. Shizune les convint de ne pas y aller tout de suite en prétextant qu'il dormait et qu'il était inutile d'aller le déranger. Les deux adolescents les suivirent, ne se doutant pas de la situation dans laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait.

J'ai faim, se plaignit Naruto.

Oui, moi aussi j'ai faim, approuva Sakura.

On pourrait aller chez Ichiraku! S'emporta Naruto.

Moi ça me va, mais c'est toi qui paie.

Pourquoi Sakura-Chan?

Je vais aller avec vous, et je veux bien payer la part de Sakura ainsi que la mienne.

Pourquoi pas la mienne aussi?

Tu manges trop.

Radin!

Et bien moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai des documents à remplir pour Tsunade…

Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous Shizune?

Heu… Bon d'accord, mais je paie seulement ma part.

Je vais payer ta part aussi Shizune.

M… Merci Maître Jiraya, le remercia la jeune femme en rougissant.

Bande de radins…

Deux heures plus tard, Tsunade entra dans son bureau. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle s'assit à son bureau et poussa un profond soupir. Elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer et à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Kakashi, si l'on pouvait cet échange de paroles de discussion. La réaction et le malaise du jeune homme l'avait déroutée. Elle resta assise, les mains jointes devant elle à penser durant un bon moment.

Alors qu'elle se repassait en tête les paroles échangées, on frappa à la porte. Elle intima le nouvel arrivant à entrer, puis Jiraya et Shizune firent leur entré. La Godaime se modela un air neutre, mais ses inquiétudes n'échappèrent pas à son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci demanda à la jeune femme de les laisser, ce qu'elle. Tsunade la remercia et lui dit qu'elle lui laissait le reste de la journée. Shizune rentra donc chez elle pour se reposer, espérant que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

Alors, a-t-il craché le morceau?

Non… Tu le connais.

Effectivement, s'il sent qu'il peut gérer ça seul, il ne parlera pas.

Exactement, et c'est malheureusement ce qui me frustre.

Tu es inquiète, n'est-ce pas?

Évidemment.

Je vais essayer de le faire parler, peut-être aurais-je plus de chance.

Peut-être…

Je vais attendre qu'il soit sorti de l'hôpital, il sera peut-être plus ouvert.

Je me demande si ça a un lien avec le village caché Élémentaire…

Aurait-il fait une mauvaise rencontre?

Mauvaise, je ne saurais le dire, mais il agit bizarrement depuis qu'il est rentré de sa dernière mission.

Effectivement.

J'ai bien vu durant l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas totalement concentré, quelque chose le tracasse, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Laissons-lui du temps, peut-être se décidera-t-il à parler ou peut-être réglera-t-il ses problèmes.

Je n'aime pas qu'il garde tout pour lui comme…

Je sais Tsunade, il se fait plus de mal que de bien, mais nous n'y pouvons rien, ce gosse est comme ça. Après la mort de Minato, il n'avait de cesse de replier sur lui-même encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà…

Les deux adultes se turent, puis conservèrent le silence pendant un bon moment. Finalement, ils se saluèrent puis Jiraya quitta le bureau de l'Hokage, la laissant seule avec ses réflexions.

Kakashi, toujours dans sa chambre, repensait à l'engueulade à laquelle il avait eut droit deux heures plus tôt lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. N'ayant pas envie de se faire sermonner en plus par l'infirmière, il se retourna et fit semblant de dormir.

Je sais que tu ne dors pas Kakashi, fit alors la voix d'un homme.

Ha, ce n'est que toi Asuma, répondit Kakashi, soulagé.

Tu avais peur que ce soit la vieille Marjo, avoue, lança Asuma avec un sourire espiègle.

Mouais…

Shikamaru m'a parlé de ce fameux entraînement.

Ha bon ?

Selon lui, tu n'étais pas en pleine forme, c'est vrai?

…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kakashi?

Pfff…

Les deux hommes discutèrent, au final de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière Marjo ne vienne s'occuper de son « petit malade » comme elle aimait appeler Kakashi, bien que celui-ci la dépasse de deux têtes. Asuma se fit mettre à la porte et c'est avec un sourire narquois qu'il quitta l'hôpital.

Quelques jours passèrent, le Village Caché de la Feuille resta tranquille sans que rien, mis à part Naruto, ne vienne troubler ce calme. Un matin, quatre jours après le fameux entraînement, Tsunade alla faire sa routine habituelle à l'hôpital. À peine entrait-elle dans le bâtiment qu'une petite femme de forte taille accourait dans sa direction, l'air affolée.

Que se passe-t-il Marjo? Lui demanda Tsunade.

C'est le jeune homme!

Quel jeune homme? Que se passe-t-il?

Monsieur Hatake n'est plus dans sa chambre!

Il s'est encore enfui! Je vais l'attacher si ça continue!

Ni une ni deux, la Godaime s'empressa de se rendre dans la chambre du convalescent, suivi de l'infirmière. Arrivé dans la petite pièce, elle constata qu'il n'y était en effet pas et que la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. Jiraya entra par celle-ci, surprenant les deux femmes. Il leur dit que le jeune homme était sur le toit et qu'il souhaitait simplement prendre l'air. Tsunade demanda à Marjo de retourner s'occuper des autres patients et alla d'elle-même sur le toit. Voyant que le Ninja Copieur se portait bien, elle lui donna son congé de l'hôpital sans le sermonner et lui ordonna de se rendre chez lui pour se reposer, ce qui le surprit. Il ne le se fit dire deux fois et obéit à sa supérieure, ne souhaitant pas lui donner une bonne raison de se reprendre et de lui passer un savon. Le Sannin à la chevelure blanche l'interrogea du regard, mais il n'eut pour réponse qu'un soupir d'exaspération.

Kakashi s'était dépêché de se rendre à son appartement et de prendre une bonne douche, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis quelques jours. Il mit une bonne demi-heure à se doucher, prenant le temps de relaxer par la même occasion. À peine sortait-il de la salle de bain que l'on cognait à la porte. Il se dépêcha d'aller se rhabiller puis alla ouvrir.

Anko?

Tiens, t'as l'air enchanté de me voir.

Non! Ce n'est pas ça! Je suis juste surpris. Je ne m'attends pas à te voir, c'est tout, répondit le jeune homme, embarrassé.

On organise un souper entre amis et c'est moi qui aie été chargé de te prévenir, lui dit-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

Tu dis ça comme si c'était une corvée.

En quelque sorte

Tsss…

Parait que tu t'es fait donner une sacrée raclé par les jeunes il y a quatre jours! Lui lança Anko en se calant dans le sofa.

On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet…

Ils étaient combien?

Cinq.

Juste cinq?

Non mais tu te fous de moi ?

On m'a dit que ce n'était que des chunins.

Il y avait deux jônins, deux chunins et…

Un genin! Le coupa-t-elle, en éclatant de rire.

Et Naruto… termina-t-il en soupirant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kakashi se décida de mettre Anko à la porte de la façon la plus polie possible, si ça l'était, et décida d'aller flâner dans le village, histoire de se changer les idées. En chemin, il tomba sur Kurenai et Asuma qui faisaient des courses. La jeune femme au regard vermeille lui demanda s'il avait vu Anko et à la grimace qu'elle devina sous le masque de son ami, elle comprit que oui.

Tu lui as dit la moitié de l'histoire toi, pas vrai?

Qui ça? Moi? Se défendit Asuma.

Qui d'autre?

Gai sûrement.

Ouais, vu sous cet angle.

Alors, tu vas venir? Lui demanda Kurenai.

Ouais, pourquoi pas, ça serait sympa.

Très bien, on va donc acheter plus de viande et de nouilles.

Hein?

Le souper est chez moi, nigo, répondit Asuma.

Je suppose que Nako ne te l'a pas dit?

J'vais la…

La quoi? Fit une nouvelle voix.

Ha Iruka! Nous faisons un souper ce soir, tu veux te joindre à nous?

Bien sûr, Anko m'en a parlé justement ce matin.

Elle ne se gène pas à ce que je vois, sourit Asuma.

Parce qu'elle se gène? Et elle t'a dit quel endroit? Demanda Kakashi en se tournant vers Iruka.

Chez Asuma, pourquoi?

J'vais lui tordre le cou… grogna l'Argenté.

Les trois autres ninjas éclatèrent de rire alors que Kakashi sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était dans ces moment qu'il appréciait le plus son masque. Anko lui avait dit que le repas serait chez Chez Ikari, un restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Il n'allait pas sans dire qu'Anko Mitarashi adorait se foutre de la gueule de Kakashi, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver à certains moments. Le jônin salua ses compagnons et continua sa route, tout en se promettant de se souvenir de la « plaisanterie » d'Anko, mais surtout en priant pour que Tsunade donne une mission à Gai, l'obligeant à quitter le village avant le repas du soir.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre et le repas du soir arriva rapidement. Kakashi se rendait chez Asuma, lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Iruka. Les deux hommes discutèrent sur leur chemin et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Kakashi cogna trois coups secs. Ce fut Gai qui vint leur ouvrir, Asuma étant occupé dans la cuisine, réduisant du même coup les espoirs de Kakashi. Lui et Iruka entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon où les autres se trouvaient, à savoir Anko. Le jeune homme en déduisit que Kurenai se trouvait également dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea donc dans la cuisine pour leur offrir son aide, ce qu'ils ne refusèrent pas. Il réussi donc à se débarrasser momentanément de Anko et Gai.

Le repas se déroulait en toute tranquillité, les discussions étaient animées et les rires se faisaient entendre. À un certains moment, les adultes réunis discutaient des progrès de leurs élèves respectifs, tandis qu'Iruka et Anko, qui avait été leur professeur dans le premier cas et leur examinatrice dans le second, écoutaient, se permettant quelques remarques de temps à autre. Puis vint le tour des anecdotes que les différents professeurs avaient vécus avec leurs apprentis. Tous avaient leurs anecdotes les plus cocasses, mais aussi leurs exploits. Kakashi ne manqua pas de leur faire part de leur mission au pays des Vagues et de leur affrontement face à Zabuza Momochi.

La soirée passait rapidement et le Ninja Copieur cru même à un moment pouvoir éviter d'avoir à parler de l'entraînement que lui avait fait subir Tsunade quelque jour plus tôt, mais connaissant Gai et Anko, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance. Ce fut néanmoins Iruka qui amena le sujet dans la discussion alors que tous étaient assis confortablement dans le salon.

J'ai entendu dire que Tsunade vous avait fait subir un entraînement peu ordinaire Kakashi-San, est-ce vrai?

Je te l'ai déjà dit Iruka, appelle-moi Kakashi et tutoies-moi s'il-te-plait, répondit Kakashi, espérant ainsi détourner la discussion, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence des deux ninjas les plus bruyants de sa génération.

Alors raconte! Le pressa Gai. Neiji et Lee m'en ont que vaguement parlé.

Bon d'accord… Il s'agissait d'un entraînement qui visait à tester mon endurance. Je devait affronter simultanément Lee, Neiji, Sakura, Naruto et finalement Shikamaru.

Ils n'ont pas du te rendre la tâche facile, lâcha Iruka alors que Kakashi marquait une pose.

Non en effet, Tsunade-Sama avait bien évalué les candidats pour ce genre d'entraînement. Je n'ai évidemment pas eut le choix d'utiliser le Sharingan. Sakura et Naruto à eux seuls suffisent à me forcer à le faire, alors imaginez avec les trois autres en plus.

En effet, ça devait être chaud, dit Kurenai.

Aux dires de Maître Jiraya, tu n'étais pas en pleine possession de tes moyens, lança Iruka.

Et voilà, la phrase que Kakashi redoutait venait d'être balancée. Décidemment, il ne pouvait rien cacher à personne ces derniers temps.

Sans doute de la fatigue tout simplement, lâcha-t-il.

T'en est certain? Lui demanda Kurenai, mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

Si tu étais fatigué, tu n'avais qu'à le dire à Tsunade-Sama, elle aurait reporté l'entraînement, tu le sais bien, fit remarquer Asuma.

Asuma a raison, approuva Gai.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, avoua finalement Kakashi.

Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux nous en parler, tu le sais ça, fit remarquer à son tour Iruka.

Kakashi croisa le regard du jeune professeur et soupira avec lassitude. Contre toute attente, Anko se leva d'un bon en s'écriant « Qui veut du dessert! », ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère en changeant le sujet de la discussion, ce qui soulagea Kakashi. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer lui-même ce qui le tracassait, alors comment pourrait-il en faire part aux autres? Surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire part de ses problèmes. Les autres avaient bien assez des leurs, alors pourquoi les embarrasser avec les siens?

Alors qu'Anko distribuait les parts de gâteau à tous, Asuma se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la cuisine et en revint avec deux bouteilles de Sake et six verres qu'il posa sur la table basse du salon. Il en versa dans chaque verres et en donna un à chacun des ninjas présents. Le reste de la soirée fut à nouveau à la rigolade et aux taquineries. Se souvenant de la promesse qu'il s'était faite le matin même, Kakashi se vengea et changea furtivement le verre de Sake de la jeune femme au fort tempérament par un verre d'eau dans lequel il avait ajouté une forte dose de Tabasco. Ne s'étant aperçu de rien, elle avait porté le verre à ses lèvres en écoutant parler Kurenai, pour une fois s'était dit Kakashi, pour ensuite recracher le tout. Ce fut Gai qui en paya le coup, en recevant tout le contenu de la bouche d'Anko en plein visage. Surpris, il s'était levé et s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la cuisine pour se nettoyer le visage à l'eau tiède.

_Et hop, d'une pierre, deux coups, _sourit mentalement le Ninja Copieur.

Anko, furieuse s'était retourné vers Kakashi et lui avait balancé un coussin en pleine figure. Iruka et Asuma, qui jusque là discutait tranquillement, avait cessé toute discussion pour regarder avec respectivement surprise et amusement la scène. Kakashi se trouvait à présent au centre de la pièce, son verre toujours dans la main droite. On devinait facilement à l'arc de cercle que formait son œil droit un sourire espiègle, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Le plus jeune d'entre eux, pour qui c'était le premier repas avec eux, ne savait pas trop comment réagir, ce qui fit rire Asuma.

Ne t'en fait pas Iruka, ils sont toujours comme ça.

Vraiment !

Tu les connais.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Kakashi.

Et encore, il est parfois pire que ça.

Le petit jeu de Kakashi et Anko dura encore une bonne demi-heure, puis ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour tous de rentrer. Du moins, c'était ce que la seconde bouteille de Sake imposait. Tous se dirent au revoir et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Kakashi et Iruka, habitant dans la même direction, partirent en même temps. Ils discutèrent à nouveau, puis ils entendirent clairement la voix d'Anko, signe qu'elle se rapprochait.

Et bien, je crois que je dois te laisser, à plus! Dit le Ninja Copieur en faisant des signes de sa main droite, pour ensuite disparaître dans un « pouf »

Il s'est encore sauvé! Ragea Anko.

Iruka ne pu s'empêcher de rire, ce qui accentua l'air grognon de la jeune femme, qui finit par sourire malgré elle. Il fallait l'avouer, elle s'était vraiment avoir.

Le lendemain, Kakashi se leva tôt et se dirigea vers son endroit de prédilection, la Stèle Commémorative. Sur le chemin du retour menant à son appartement, il fut intercepté par Shizune, qui lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, il fut surpris d'y voire Asuma, Kurenai ainsi que Gai. Il releva un sourcil puis se concentra sur Tsunade qui visiblement n'attendait plus que lui pour donner ses instructions.

Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous donner mes instructions pour votre mission.

Oui Tsunade-Sama, fut leur réponse.

Les ninjas Élémentaires nous ont de nouveau rendu visite la nuit dernière, commença-t-elle, attirant immédiatement leur attention. Une fois encore, rien n'a été dérobé. Tout laisse à croire qu'ils ne sont venu qu'en mission de reconnaissance. Dans quel but? Ce sera à vous de le découvrir. Votre mission sera une mission de capture. Vous devrez capturer l'un de leur ninja et le ramener à Konoha pour un interrogatoire.

Oui Tsunade-Sama.

Puisque Kakashi connait déjà le terrain, ce sera lui le chef d'équipe. Vous partez dès que vous êtes prêts. Je compte sur vous.

Ai!


	8. Missions failed

**Missions failed**

Suivant les directives reçues par la Godaime, chacun des quatre ninjas s'était rendu à sa demeure dans le but d'y préparer ses affaires. Avant même qu'il ne sorte, Kakashi avait reçu de Tsunade un rouleau de parchemin identique à celui qu'elle lui avait donné avant sa précédente mission. Asuma, Kurenai et Gai s'étaient rejoints à la porte ouest et n'attendaient plus que Kakashi qui ne tarda pas à arriver à leur grande surprise. Alors que Gai allait lui en faire la remarque, Kakashi le prit de vitesse et leur dit qu'il était passé prendre quelques « trucs » et qu'ils pouvaient partir. Ils se mirent donc en route direction ouest.

On va devoir passer par l'Eau, mais on va éviter l'Herbe, commença Kakashi.

On pourrait faire un détour par le Vent, proposa Kurenai.

Trop long, on est limité en temps, ils peuvent attaquer n'importe quand, répondit Asuma.

Je vais vous donner les détails de la mission en cours de route, je vais d'abords lire l'ordre de mission pour connaître tout les détails de l'infiltration de la nuit dernière.

Très bien.

Nous nous reposerons seulement lorsque nous aurons traversé la frontière du Soleil.

À Konoha, Tsunade se trouvait toujours dans son bureau à repenser à cette nouvelle infiltration. Elle attendait la venue d'un ninja de confiance qui avait maintes fois fait ses preuves en tant que stratège, ainsi que de celui qui avait l'habitude de s'occuper de la sécurité du village. On cogna trois coups sec et Tsunade sût que Shikamaru était arrivé, elle lui intima d'entré puis un A.N.B.U. fit son apparition dans un nuage de fumée juste à côté du jeune jônin. La Godaime leur fit signe d'approcher puis déroula une carte de Konoha sur son bureau. Elle releva la tête et les regarda un a un. « Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous » fut sa seule phrase. Les deux ninjas se mirent alors à discuter des possibles failles dans la surveillance du village dans le but de comprendre comment les ninjas élémentaires avaient réussi à s'infiltrer et avec les indices qu'ils possédaient, quelles étaient leurs intentions. Durant ce temps, une équipe de ninjas faisaient des recherches partout dans le village à la recherche de potentielles informations. Soudain, on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

Entrez.

Tsunade, nous avons à discuté, fit un vieil homme alors qu'il entrait, suivi d'une vieille femme.

Quel est le sujet que vous souhaitez aborder? Demanda Tsunade, se doutant que la visite des anciens du Conseil avait un lien direct avec la récente infiltration.

Nous souhaitons savoir quels sont les mesures prises en lien avec la nuit dernière.

J'ai déjà envoyé une équipe en mission, d'autres fouillent le village depuis cette nuit et ces deux messieurs que vous voyez sont en train d'élaborer une stratégie pour remédier à la faille exploitée par non ennemis.

Qui sont les membres envoyés en mission ? demanda la vieille femme.

Asuma Sarutobi, Gai Maïto, Kuranai Yuhi et Kakashi Hatake, répondit la blonde d'une voix ferme.

Kakashi Hatake? Répéta l'homme en relevant un sourcil, ce qui attira l'attention de Shikimaru.

Vous avez très bien entendu.

Vous avez envoyé l'un de nos meilleurs éléments à l'extérieur du village.

Je sais gérer mes ninjas, j'ai conservé d'autres éléments dans le village qui sauront le protéger en cas d'attaque surprise. Vous avez l'un deux ici même.

Tsunade, ce genre de… commença la vieille femme.

Pardonnez-moi interrompre, mais même avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me permets de vous signaler que Tsunade Sama connait très bien les capacités de Kakashi Sensei. Pour avoir récemment participé à un entraînement avec lui, je suis en mesure de comparer ses capacités à celles des autres ninjas que je connaisse. S'il y a un ninja irremplaçable dans le village, c'est lui. Mais je vous pris toute fois de faire confiance en le jugement de l'Hokage et en nos capacités. Kakashi Sensei connait déjà le terrain, je crois donc que Tsunade Sama a fait le bon choix.

Soit jeune homme.

Vous êtes le jeune Nara, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui Madame.

Je vous fais confiance Tsunade. J'ose espérer que nous ne subirons pas d'attaques surprise ou de nouvelles infiltrations.

Je ne peux rien promettre de ce côté. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous faire de grands discours en lien avec les risques de guerre.

Non en effet. Nous vous laissons, nous reprendrons cette discussion à un autre moment.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et Tsunade regarda Shikamaru de façon amusé. Celui-ci cachait avec difficulté son propre étonnement. Il devinait par contre le sourire chaleureux du ninja masqué qui se tenait face à lui.

L'équipe envoyée par Tsunade au pays du Soleil était parvenue aux frontières ennemies sans encombre. Heureusement, le pays de la Pluie était relativement calme en ces temps où l'Akatsuki rôdait. Leur traversée en terrain ennemis n'avait pris qu'une journée ce qui était un record. Tous les quatre étaient à présent exténués et ne demandaient pas mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils avaient au final choisi de rallonger leur parcours en se rapprochant de la frontière du pays du Vent, ce qui leur donnerait une chance de fuite en cas de danger.

Trois heures après avoir pénétré le territoire du pays solaire, Gai avait déniché une grotte assez grande pour les abriter tout les quatre et assez bien dissimulée pour qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer. Kakashi et Asuma étaient allé faire une ronde pour s'assurer que tout était parfait tandis que Kurenai et Gai s'étaient occupés d'aller chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour ainsi économiser leur provision.

Après avoir mangé leur repas, ils définirent les tours de garde. Kakashi prit le premier tour, suivi de Kurenai, d'Asuma et enfin de Gai. La nuit se passa sans encombre et le matin venu, Kakashi étala la carte du village, qu'il avait préalablement dressée lors de sa précédente mission. Chacun la mémorisa par cœur pour ainsi augmenter leur chance de fuite une fois la capture réussite ou, dans le pire des cas, d'échec de la mission. Ils révisèrent leur différent plan d'action et les visualisèrent. L'avant-midi tirait à sa fin qu'ils décidèrent de prendre une nouvelle pause et en profiter pour prendre un nouveau repas. Vers quatorze heures, ils plièrent le camp et changèrent de position de façon à s'approcher du village pour ainsi mettre leur plan en action vers le milieu de la nuit, là où le village serait le plus tranquille.

Le groupe de jônin se trouvait à présent à un kilomètre au nord du village. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à tomber, et Kakashi décida qu'il était temps pour eux de se mettre en position en attendant le moment venu.

Comme prévu, on va se séparer en deux groupes. Asuma et Kurenai, vous êtes complémentaires, vous irez donc à la porte Est, c'est celle la moins gardé après la porte Nord que je prendrai avec Gai.

D'accord, répondirent les deux concernés d'une même voix.

Ils sont très forts en taijutsu et sont rapide, soyez prudents. Je ne peux pas en dire plus sur leur capacité mis à part qu'ils ont réagit bizarrement quand je leur ai envoyé des attaques Katon.

As-tu utilisé des genjutsu contre eux? Demanda Kurenai.

Oui, mais rien de bien puissant, j'étais déjà à bout de souffle. Ils ont vu à travers rapidement.

Très bien, je vais être plus vigilante.

Vous êtes prêts?

Oui!

Kuchiose no jutsu!

Yo Kakashi, fit alors la voix de Pakkun alors qu'il apparaissait dans un nuage de fumée.

Salut Pakkun.

Quelle est ma mission cette fois ?

Tu vas aider Kurenai et Gai, tu leur seras utile pour me retracer ainsi que Gai. Asuma va t'expliquer ce que tu auras à faire. Maintenant, on y va, on lance l'assaut à minuit pile.

Ai!

Ils se dispersèrent et prirent leurs positions respectives à la porte nord et à la porte est. Asuma expliqua à Pakkun ce qu'il aurait à faire selon les différents scénarios, tel que prévu. Puis ils patientèrent. Tandis qu'ils attendaient patiemment que minuit arrive, ils virent l'activité du village diminuer jusqu'à cesser complètement, laissant place au silence que seuls les bruits ambiants venaient déranger.

Minuit arriva et les deux groupes passèrent à l'action. Après quelques signes de mains, la seule femme de la mission activa un genjutsu qui permit à son groupe d'entrer facilement dans le village sans se faire remarquer. Quiconque regardait dans leur direction ne voyait rien de suspect, seulement le décor normal. Asuma et elle se faufilèrent furtivement dans les rues.

À la porte nord, Gai et Kakashi utilisait un moyen complètement différent pour infiltrer le village. Les deux hommes avaient tout bonnement escaladé la rambarde et se faufilait à présent de toit en toit après s'être assuré que la voie était libre. Les quatre ninjas se dirigeaient tous vers un point commun que Kakashi avait identifié sur la carte peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Pour Asuma et Kurenai, leur avancé allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au coin d'une ruelle menant à l'artère principale du village. Ils avaient du s'arrêter car un petit groupe de ninjas se trouvaient non loin d'eux et semblaient en pleine discussion. Ils se rapprochèrent pour entendre de quoi ils parlaient au cas où ils pourraient entendre des informations pouvant leur être utiles. Soutenant toujours son Genjutsu, la belle noiraude s'approcha doucement et tendit l'oreille.

Je n'en sais rien! Le Maître nous a demandé de patrouillé dans le village et de le fouiller de fond en comble.

Oui, le Maître semble inquiet, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Continuons notre ronde, il faut se fier aux ordres si on veut avoir une chance de…

Shut! Je sens une présence.

Les trois ninjas qui discutaient se turent d'un coup et se mirent en cercle, dos à dos. Asuma rapprocha Kurenai de lui et ils ne firent pas le moindre mouvement. L'un des trois ninjas fit un mouvement brusque et les deux autres sursautèrent.

Que faites-vous! fit une voix, les faisant sursauter de nouveau.

Nous avions senti une présence Juko Sensei.

Rentrez, laisser ça à ceux qui sont expérimentés.

Ai!

Alors que ses trois élèves se rendaient chez leurs familles respectives, Juko resta sur le coin de la rue, cherchant toute présence. Se fiant à son instinct, il joignit ses mains en murmurant « Annulation ». Il regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois et ne vit rien de suspect. Il continua donc sa ronde. Quelque bâtiment plus loin, Asuma et Kurenai relâchait leur souffle, se disant qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle. Ils se fixèrent un instant et d'un signe de tête commun, ils se lancèrent sur les toits, suivis de très près par Pakkun.

Kakashi et Gai avaient fait une pose et s'étaient séparés. Le fauve de Jade était descendu au sol tandis que le Ninja Copieur était grimpé sur le toit du plus haut bâtiment : la tour du chef Ashura. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il avait une vu périphérique du village et grâce au Sharingan, ou pouvait évaluer le nombre de gardes se trouvant dans le village. Il en repéra une quinzaine qui patrouillaient dans le village et pu par la même occasion repérer une zone du village moins surveillée. _Tiens, tiens, voilà qui est intéressant…_

L'argenté sauta et se réceptionna avec souplesse au sol juste à côté de Gai. Il vit Asuma et Kurenai qui les rejoignait.

À quatre cents mètres d'ici à trois heures, dit alors le Ninja Copieur à l'adresse des trois autres.

Plan d'attaque numéro deux? Demanda Asuma.

Exactement. Pas eut d'embûches jusqu'ici vous deux? Fit Gai.

Non, répondit la jeune femme.

C'est bon, on passe à l'action. On a cinq minutes pour agir.

C'est bon!

Les quatre ninjas se séparèrent à nouveau et ils se positionnèrent de façon stratégique face à un bar que Kakashi avait visité auparavant. Kurenai retira son bandeau frontal et le lança au fils du Troisième qui le récupéra pour le ranger dans sa veste de jônin.

La belle au regard de braise entra dans le bar sous les regards tendus de ses compagnons. Kakashi observait tout les moindres faits et gestes de ceux se trouvant dans le bar avec son Sharingan. Il suivit Kurenai du regard et la vit se diriger vers le comptoir dans le but de se commander un verre, histoire de faire plus réaliste. Jusque là, tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Une silhouette se leva pour s'approcher de la jeune femme et Kakashi se crispa, il était encore trop tôt. Il suivit l'exemple de ses deux camarades et attendit patiemment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kurenai ressortit du bar suivi de l'homme qui s'était approché d'elle. Ni une ni deux, Gai se jeta sur celui-ci et l'assomma d'un coup du revers de la main derrière la nuque. Ce fut au tour d'Asuma d'entré en scène. Il hissa la masse inerte sur ses épaules pendant que Kurenai activait un nouveau genjutsu et que Kakashi ratissait les alentours, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas été repérés.

Les vérifications faites, ils sautèrent sur le toit du bar et se dépêchèrent de se diriger à la porte nord en quatrième vitesse. Arrivé à une vingtaine de mètres de la sortie du village, une volée de shuriken siffla à leur droite. _Je me disais bien que c'était trop facile…_

« Halte là! Vous quatre! » Kakashi fit volte face en intimant les trois autres à continuer leur chemin, prouesse qui leur fut impossible à accomplir.

Une dizaine de ninjas les encerclaient à présents, mis à part ceux qui les attendaient de pied ferme de l'autre côté de la porte est ou bien en hauteur, empêchant toute fuite.

Nous vous attendions, Ninjas de Konoha, fit un homme de carrure impressionnante.

Fait chier, on s'est fait avoir, gronda Asuma qui soutenait toujours le ninja inconscient.

Que cherchez-vous à Konoha!

Ces informations ne vous concernent aucunement.

Tsss. Pourquoi déclencher les hostilités de la sorte! Demanda Gai.

Je vous le répète, ces infos ne vous regardent pas, répondit de nouveau l'homme en s'avançant. Capturez-les! Ordonna-t-il alors que Kurenai et Asuma reconnaissaient le dénommé Juko.

Les ninjas de la Feuilles sortirent tous leurs kunais et se mirent en position défensive, Kurenai au centre. La Kunoichi se saisit du fardeau d'Asuma et le porta à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendait déjà les kunai s'entrechoquer. Ne pouvant plus tenir en place, Gai commença à enchaîner ses adversaires au taijutsu. Ses mouvements étaient si vifs que la plupart des ninjas se trouvant à proximité avaient mal à le suivre. Après un rapide jeu de pied, Gai mis au tapis deux ninjas. En se relevant, il aperçu du coin de l'œil un ninja venant dans sa direction, kunais en mains. Asuma bloqua l'attaque avec ses lames de chakra et envoya valsé l'homme d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. D'autres arrivèrent en masse mais le jeune Sarutobi, peu impressionné, se débarrasa d'eux avec une facilité déconcertante.

De son côté, Kurenai n'avait pas trop de difficulté puisqu'elle se contentait surtout d'esquiver les attaques. Elle fut néanmoins distraite par Juko qui enchaînait des mudras à une vitesse folle. Une lame vint mordre sa chaire au niveau de sa cuisse, mais Kakashi l'empêcha in extremis de se faire décapité en déviant un shuriken géant d'un lancé de caillou.

Futon! Le tranchant du vent!

Katon! Grand Fire ball!

Le feu ayant l'avantage, Juko vit son attaque se retourner contre lui. Cependant, un éclair se fit dans son esprit. _Des cheveux argentés, des attaques Katon, un Taijutsu de haut niveau… Voilà notre homme! _L'homme n'attendit pas une seconde pour cracher ses ordre et tous se concentrèrent sur Kakashi. Le Ninja Copieur, bien que surpris, y vit une ouverture pour la fuite. Il ordonna aux autres de rentrer immédiatement au village. Il eut des protestations mais ils se plièrent finalement à sa volonté en fuyant tandis qu'ils en avaient encore la chance. Affin de leur laisser le champ libre, l'Argenté piqua en sens opposé en se dirigeant vers le centre du village. Bien que déconcerté, les ninjas le suivirent tous sans exception, se disant que cet homme courrait droit vers sa perte.

Gai, Asuma et Kurenai courraient à en perdre haleine. Dans leur fuite, ils n'avaient pas pu ramener un otage, mais ils avaient surtout laissé leur chef d'équipe, mais avant tout ami, en terrain ennemi. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement et Kurenai réalisa tout d'un coup que Pakkun était toujours avec eux.

Pakkun, pourquoi n'es-tu pas… commença la noiraude.

Kakashi m'a ordonné de vous suivre.

Mais il est complètement fou ma parole! S'offusqua Asuma.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuté les ordres de mon maître même si ça ne m'enchante guère.

Pfff, souffla Asuma.

Attendez une minute, dit soudainement Gai, faisant tourner la tête des trois autres vers lui.

Qu'y a-t-il Gai? Voulu savoir Kuranai.

Souvenez-vous, Pakkun est une invocation.

Où veux-tu en venir? Demanda l'autre homme.

Tant que Pakkun est avec nous, c'est que Kakashi va bien, du moins, en théorie.

Oui, tant qu'il ne perdra pas connaissance ou qu'il ne se fera pas tuer, je resterai dans votre monde.

Mais oui, c'est vrai!

Oui, mais en attendant, que faisons-nous ?

Rentrons au village le plus rapidement possible.

Kakashi peinait de plus en plus à se débarrasser de ses assaillants et commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Il jugea que les autres devaient être assez loin du village pour rentrer à Konoha en toute sûreté. Il envoya des fumigènes au sol et disparu aux yeux de ses adversaires. Tous n'y virent que du feu et lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, le Ninja Copieur avait disparu de leur champ de vision. Ils entendirent soudainement la voix du ninja de Konoha retentir en écho : « Doton, technique de la décapitation fatale ». Ni une ni deux, tous se retrouvèrent dans la position grotesque propre aux victimes de cette technique. Après avoir fait disparaître ses clones, Kakashi sortit de sous terre et détala comme un lièvre, ne demandant pas son reste.

Juko, bien que surpris, n'avait pas été pris dans le piège et l'avait poursuivit à l'extérieur du village. Quatre ninjas n'avaient pas tardé à suivre en renfort. Ils avaient ainsi poursuivi Kakashi à travers la forêt bordant le village au nord de celui-ci. L'Argenté, ne connaissant pas la géographie de cette région avait bifurqué vers le sud dans le but de laisser encore plus de chance aux membres de son équipe de rentrer sains et saufs au village. Après plus d'une heure de course folle, les ninjas Élémentaires finirent par encercler le ninja de Konoha. Juko s'approcha précautionneusement de Kakashi et sortit de son étui un kunai.

Maintenant, je sais qui vous êtes, Sharingan No Kakashi.

Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour m'identifier.

Tsss… Votre course s'arrête ici.

Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser capturer aussi facilement? Si vous avez été en mesure de m'identifier, c'est que vous devez connaître ma réputation, répondit le ninja Copieur d'un ton sérieux, histoire de gagner le plus de temps possible pour lui permettre d'évaluer la force de ses adversaires.

Une fois de plus, un combat s'engagea entre Kakashi Hatake et les ninjas du Village Caché Élémentaire. Le chuintement des kunais faisait un tel vacarme entre les cris des noms de différentes techniques que Kakashi commençait à croire que d'autres ninjas seraient alertés et décideraient de venir en renfort. Il décida d'en finir et composa les différents mudras nécessaire à l'utilisation du chidori. Il élimina dans un geste vif deux des cinq ninjas qu'il combattait et les trois autres prirent leur distance. Kakashi recula et s'aperçu qu'il se trouvait à présent au bord d'un ravin au fond duquel se trouvait une rivière. Sentant ses réserve de Chakra baisser gentiment, il décida de faire l'impensable aux yeux de Juko : il sauta.

Au loin, près de la frontière du Pays de la Pluie, trois ninjas sursautèrent.

Pakkun a disparu!


	9. Convalescence et surprise

**Juste pour toi Lylye14, je te mets le chapitre 8 :-) merci beaucoup de me lire, tes commentaire me font toujours très plaisir ^^**

**Convalescence et surprise**

Une brise fraîche soufflait tandis que le jour se levait sur le Pays Solaire. Un groupe de trois ninjas se trouvait au bord d'un ravin au fond duquel coulait une rivière. Le chef jeta un coup d'œil dans le ravin pour s'assurer que le Ninja qu'il devait capturer ne leur préparer pas encore un sale tour. Ne le voyant nulle part, il en déduisit que celui-ci avait bel et bien sauté dans la rivière. Il se retourna vers les deux autres survivants du groupes, puis croisa leur regard un a un. Tout deux le soutinrent sans flancher.

La mission est un échec total, fit Juko d'un ton neutre.

Croyez-vous qu'il… commença l'un des deux hommes.

Impossible de survivre à la rivière à ce niveau-ci, le courant est beaucoup trop fort. Il se noiera pour sûr, coupa son compagnon, voyant où il voulait en venir.

Devrions-nous poursuivre les trois autres?

C'est inutile, ils sont très certainement trop loin. De plus, Ame est un territoire hostile pour quiconque n'est pas allié du pays. Ils courent eux-mêmes un risque important en traversant leur frontière, répondit Joku.

Oui Sempai.

Ramenons nos deux confrères et rentrons au village. Je vais me charger moi-même du rapport auprès d'Ashura Sama.

Très bien.

Près de la frontière Ame, les trois ninjas du pays du Feu débattaient à savoir s'ils devaient rebrousser chemin ou continuer leur route vers le bercail. La jeune femme était sur le point de revenir sur ses pas alors que Gai la retint par le bras, l'empêchant de continuer en sens inverse. Gai la regarda droit dans les yeux. Dans ce regard de braise, il n'y décela qu'inquiétude et peur. Elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais il resserra sa poigne sur son bras. Asuma le regarda durement, puis l'intima à lâcher Kurenai.

On doit rentrer au village, commença le jônin à la coupe au bol.

Gai, on doit aller aider Kakashi! s'exclama Asuma.

Il a raison! Il s'est probablement fait capturer.

Je sais, dit simplement Gai d'un ton neutre, le regard cette fois plongé dans celui de l'autre homme.

Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi nous empêches-tu d'aller l'aider? S'emporta cette fois le Sarutobi.

Parce que j'ai confiance en lui, murmura l'interloqué, en lâchant le bras de Kurenai, sachant qu'elle l'écouterait.

Moi aussi je lui… commença Asuma.

J'ai fait beaucoup plus de mission avec Kakashi que vous deux réunis. Je sais qu'il se sortira de cette impasse seul.

Mais…

Kurenai, si on retourne au Village Caché Élémentaire pour secourir Kakashi et qu'on se fait capturer à notre tour, nous y seront allé pour rien et nous empirerons les choses. De plus nous mettrions la vie d'autres ninjas de Konoha en danger, car immanquablement Tsunade Sama enverrait une, voir plusieurs, équipe de sauvetage à notre rescousse.

Tu as raison… se résignèrent les deux autres.

De plus, mon instinct me dit de ne pas retourner dans ce village maintenant, ce serait du suicide. Vous avez-vous-même dû constater la force de ces hommes.

En effet, commenta Kurenai en se frottant la cuisse.

Rentrons alors.

Oui, si Kakashi ne se pointe pas, je vais m'assurer moi-même de lui faire sa fête. J'irai le chercher s'il le faut, lança Gai, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres.

Ils décidèrent de camper sur place pour la journée pour ainsi poursuivre leur route vers Konoha la nuit tombée. Une fois encore, les trois ninjas se séparèrent les tours de garde, puis ils se couchèrent. Chacun d'eux n'arrivèrent cependant pas à fermer l'œil. Au crépuscule, ils reprirent la route et firent un détour affin d'éviter le plus possible de traîner en terrain ennemi, car ils savaient qu'ils ne serait pas à Konoha avant plus d'une journée et demie.

Dans une pièce faiblement éclairé, un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse était assis dans un fauteuil imposant. Devant lui se dressait une pile de documents tout aussi imposante. Cependant, il avait les yeux rivés sur une missive lui étant parvenu très tôt le matin même. Les mains jointes à la hauteur de son visage, il attendait quelqu'un. Cette personne frappa et il l'intima à entrer.

Une belle jeune femme dont les cheveux blonds étaient noués en quatre chignons à l'arrière de la tête fit son entré dans le bureau du Kazekage. Temari avait été réveillé par guenin qui avait reçu pour mission de la faire venir au bureau de son frère. Gaara n'ayant pas l'habitude de la convoquer de si bonne heure, elle s'était habillée et avait accourue en quatrième vitesse. De ce fait, elle n'était donc pas tout à fait réveillée.

Qu'y a-t-il Gaara?

Je viens de recevoir une missive de la part du Chef Miroki.

Le chef du village se trouvant près de… commença la blonde.

Effectivement. Tiens, lit ça et dis-moi ce que tu en pense, coupa son frère en lui tendant le document.

Mais ce serait… dit-t-elle après avoir parcourue les lignes que contenait la missive.

Je vois, je ne me suis donc pas trompé, la coupa-t-il de nouveau, sentant qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Tu vas te rendre au village du chef Miroki avec un medic-nin et quelques hommes et tu vas t'assurer de ramener le blessé au village de Suna le plus rapidement possible.

Très bien. Et supposons que ce ne soit pas lui?

Fais les vérifications nécessaires quant à son identité et je te laisse juger de la suite.

D'accord, je vais réunir une équipe et nous partons immédiatement.

Témari s'empressa de sortir et laissa Gaara seul avec ses réflexions. Les mains toujours jointes, il réfléchissait aux circonstances de cette situation délicate. En repensant à la situation géographique du village de Miroki, des craintes firent irruption. Il se leva et quitta à son tour son bureau, laissant les dossiers en attente.

_J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave…_

Le Kazekage, en se rendant à la volière, réfléchissait toujours à la missive reçue. Deux hypothèse lui venait à l'esprit : soit Konoha avait eut des embrouilles avec Ame, soit l'Akatsuki avait encore frappé. Dans les deux cas, c'était synonyme de catastrophe.

Arrivé à la volière, Gaara rédigea une note destinée à l'Hokage et y apposa un sceau que seule elle était capable de briser. Il le fixa au dos de l'aigle le plus rapide et envoya celui-ci au loin. Il resta un moment accoté sur le rebord de la fenêtre à regarder au loin, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions et ses craintes. Baki fit alors irruption dans la volière pour le prévenir que Témari venait tout juste de quitter le village en compagnie d'un medic-nin, de deux jônins, deux chûnins ainsi que de Kankuro. Un bref signe de tête fit comprendre à Baki que Gaara avait enregistré en mémoire ces informations. Il salua le jeune homme et retourna à son poste.

Témari avait choisi d'apporter son frère avec elle, juste au cas où ses soupçons seraient vrais. Advenant le cas, il était plus judicieux d'amener Kankuro, de cette façon, il pourrait livrer le message plus rapidement et elle avait confiance qu'il saurait se défendre en cas de représailles, ou dans le pire des cas, qu'il serait en mesure de fuir. Pas qu'elle se foutait des autres hommes, mais son frère comptait plus pour elle. Ils courraient en direction du village de Miroki depuis quatre bonnes heures et Baki avait estimé le voyage à une environ huit heures si la cadence était conservée. Temari ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur départ et ordonna une légère pause. Tous ralentirent sans broncher. Il était presque midi et ils commençaient à avoir faim. Kankuro proposa de prendre la pause du repas de ne plus s'arrêter. Tous acceptèrent et ils mangèrent leur repas. Le frère et la sœur se mirent un peu à l'écart pour discuter. Un peu plus tard, ils se remirent en route.

Un peu plus de quatre heures plus tard, le groupe de Suna arriva au village. Le chef Miroki se trouvait à l'entré de celui-ci et les accueillit chaleureusement, mais il s'empressa de les conduire à sa demeure. Kankuro et Témari entrèrent avec le médic-nin tandis que les autres resteraient à l'extérieur pour une question de sécurité. La femme du chef, grande et élancée, les amena à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son mari où ils avaient installé le blessé. En entrant dans la chambre, les soupçons de Témari quant à l'identité de l'homme mentionné dans la missive se concrétisèrent.

C'est bel et bien Kakashi Hatake, s'étouffa-t-elle en apercevant le Ninja Copieur, allongé dans le lit, les yeux clos.

Nous l'avons trouvé inconscient sur le bord de la rivière tôt ce matin, fit le chef du village.

Qu'avez-vous trouvé d'autres? Demanda le frère de la blonde.

Rien que ceci, répondit la femme en lui tendant le bandeau frontal du blessé.

Alors Inawy?

Ses réserves de chakra sont très basses. Mais c'est surtout cette blessure qu'il a à la tête qui m'inquiète. Je vais d'abord vérifier que ses organes internes ne sont pas touchés, puis je vais m'en occuper.

Très bien.

Je l'ai ramené ici à l'aide de mon fils, puis ma femme a pansé ses blessures du mieux qu'elle a pu.

Vous avez fait du bon travail madame, en pensant la blessure à sa jambe droite, vous avez évité une hémorragie qui lui aurait été fatale, répondit Inamy en continuant son examen.

Dieu soit loué… souffla la vieille femme.

Ne lui retire pas son masque! Gronda soudainement Kankuro, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Très bien, répondit le jeune ninja en suspendant son geste. Je voulais m'assurer…

Si cet homme porte un masque, c'est qu'il a une raison, il faut respecter ce choix, dit doucement le Chef Miroki pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ses organes internes n'ont pas été touché, mais il a de nombreuses fractures, dont une qui m'inquiète.

À la tête je présume, supposa Témari.

Exactement. Il a également des côtes fêlées, mais rien qui puisse mettre sa vie en danger à l'heure actuelle. Je vais m'occuper de sa blessure à la tête, mais il serait plus sage d'attendre quelque jours avant de rentrer à Suna, voir même quelques semaines.

À peine le jeune ninja terminait-il sa phrase qu'il sursautait. Kakashi venait de faire un mouvement brusque lorsqu'il avait touché la plaie pour la désinfecté. Il avait attendu avant de retenter de la désinfecter, et lorsqu'il avait voulu réessayer, le Ninja Copieur avait violement saisi son poignet pour le serrer avec force. Le ninja s'était alors aperçu que le jeune homme avait repris conscience.

_Ça alors… Il est déjà réveillé!_

Voyant le visage de Témari et celui de Kankuro, Kakashi se détendit soudainement, constatant que les autres individus présents n'étaient pas ennemis. Il regarda le jeune homme accroupit à côté de lui et celui-ci comprit qu'il pouvait poursuivre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Temari n'eut cependant pas le loisir de l'interroger, car il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, trop épuisé pour lutter. Bonne nouvelle, selon Inawy : il n'était pas dans le coma.

On installa un lit de fortune dans la chambre pour qu'Inawy puisse veiller le blessé, puis les autres furent hébergés chez des membres du village. Chacun d'eux s'échangeait des tours de garde en précaution, car nul ne connaissait la raison pour laquelle Sharingan No Kakashi était dans un sale état.

Le lendemain, Shizune entra en trombe dans le bureau de Tsunade et ce, sans même prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Dans le bureau se trouvait également Asuma, Kurenai et Gai qui venaient tout juste de rentrer de missions, évidemment sans Kakashi.

Tsunade releva un sourcil en le voyant entré, mais ne dit rien. Son regard se concentra plutôt sur le rouleau de parchemin que la jeune brune tenait entre ses mains. Shizune le lui tendit immédiatement, et Tsunade le lut à haute vois.

_Je ne perdrai pas de temps avec les modalités Hokage Sama, j'ai reçu ce matin même une missive d'un village au frontière d'Ame no kuni m'informant qu'un jeune ninja de Konoha à la chevelure argenté, portant un masque et portant l'uniforme jônin avait été retrouvé inconscient au bord de la rivière longeant la frontière du pays. J'ai immédiatement dépêché une équipe comportant un médic-nin sur place, il sera ramené à Suna dans les plus brefs délais. Je vous ferai parvenir d'autres nouvelles dès que possible._ Signé Gaara.

Il m'a tout l'air qu'il s'agit de Kakashi, ça ne fait aucun doute, dit Gai.

La description est vague, fit remarquer Asuma.

Il est fort probable que ce soit lui, effectivement, approuva Tsunade. Je vais attendre quelques jours pour voir si j'aurai des nouvelles. Il ne sert à rien de d'envoyer une équipe maintenant, le Kazekage n'a pas mentionné l'endroit où se situe le village.

Mais… commença Shizune.

Il est entre de bonnes mains, coupa la Cinquième. Allez vous reposer vous trois, je me charge du reste. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Très bien, se plièrent les trois jônins.

Kakashi se réveilla quelques jours plus tard dans une pièce entièrement blanche, mais qui sentait le sable chaud. Il était donc à Suna. Il essaya de se redresser dans son lit, mais une vive douleur dans le bas du dos et un soudain étourdissement l'en dissuadèrent. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il évalua ses blessures.

« Sympa, avec la baignade que j'ai pris, je me serait attendu à pire », pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il s'aperçu tout d'un coup qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour reconnaître Gaara. Celui-ci était debout et le regardait. Étrangement, Kakashi se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Je suis soulagé de vous savoir enfin réveillé Kakashi San, commença le Kazekage.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient?

Quatre jour, mais vous êtes ici à Suna que depuis deux jours. Le chef d'un village du pays du vent se trouvant non loin de la frontière d'Ame nous as prévenu qu'ils avaient retrouvé un jeune homme sur la berge. La description fournie ne laissait pas de place au doute.

Hummm…

Je n'ai qu'une seule question, à vous de juger si vous souhaitez me répondre ou non.

Quelle est-elle?

Est-ce Ame ou bien l'Akatsuki?

Ni l'un ni l'autre, fut la réponse de Kakashi.

Très bien.

Je me trouvais en mission au Pays Solaire, c'est tout ce que je puis vous dire.

C'est déjà beaucoup. Si vous vous trouviez sur la rive de…

J'ai sauté dans le ravin se trouvant au nord-est d'ici, coupa Kakashi, surprenant le jeune roux.

Et vous dîtes que Naruto est imprévisible?

Kakashi fut surpris par la remarque du Kazekage, mais lorsqu'il vu son sourire en coin, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Celui-ci se retira et laissa sa place à un visage qui semblait familier. Inawy lui dit que c'était lui qui avait soigné ses blessures et que c'était son poignet qu'il avait faillit briser. Kakashi eut un rire gêné et dû avouer ne pas s'en souvenir. Le jeune homme termina son examen et laissa Kakashi se reposer.

Gaara repassa en fin d'après-midi et informa le Ninja Copieur qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer de ses nouvelles à l'Hokage. L'Argenté insista pour qu'on n'envoie pas d'équipe de Konoha et qu'il rentrerait dès qu'il aurait repris des forces. Gaara accéda à sa requête, aussi surpris fut-il de l'entendre. Il se retira de nouveau et laissa le jônin seul avec lui-même.

Malgré le fait qu'il aie passé la journée à dormir, Kakashi se sentait lasse, mais surtout épuisé. Il regardait par la fenêtre depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'était à nouveau plus seul. Il ne se retourna cependant pas et attendit qu'Ebizo se manifeste, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Vous ne devriez pas baisser ainsi votre garde jeune homme.

Je sais…

Même si vous vous trouvez dans un hôpital et que votre chambre est hautement surveillée, il n'est pas judicieux de votre part d'être aussi inattentif à votre environnement. Surtout avec votre réputation. Je ne sais point pourquoi vous êtes en si mauvais état et cela ne me regarde pas, mais…

Je peux vous donner le nombre de garde surveillant ma chambre et je peux vous dire le nombre d'allé et venu de Miss Témari et de ses deux frères dans cette chambre depuis que j'ai repris conscience, coupa le jeune homme.

Vous n'avez par contre pas remarqué ma présence.

Votre présence ne m'est pas hostile, tout simplement.

Vous êtes tourmenté, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas remarqué ma présence, dit alors le vieil homme, attirant l'attention de Kakashi. Qu'est-ce qui tourmente ainsi votre cœur jeune homme?

…

Je le sens, vous ne dégagez pas la même énergie que lorsque vous êtes venu nous prêter mains fortes il y a de ça quelques mois, continua Ebizo, sentant que les muscles de Kakashi se tendait lentement, mais sûrement.

Il s'est passé bien des choses depuis… souffla l'Argenté, les yeux toujours rivés vers la fenêtre.

Qu'est-ce donc? Parlez jeune homme, la parole est souvent le meilleur moyen de soulager le poids que nous portons.

Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessez d'embêter le monde avec mes problèmes…

Pourtant, vous devriez vous ouvrir.

J'ai appris à gérer ma vie seule et je m'en suis toujours sorti ainsi…

Je ne remettrai pas en question vos choix, Kakashi. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Toutefois, j'ose espérer que vous attendrez d'être dans un meilleur état que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus avant de rentrer à Konoha, sourit le vieillard.

J'en prends note, répondit Kakashi en se retournant enfin.

Le frère de la défunte Chiyo remarqua à l'arc de cercle sous l'œil de Kakashi que celui-ci souriait à son tour. Il le salua respectueusement puis quitta la chambre. Peu de temps après, une infirmière apporta son repas à Kakashi et celui-ci l'avala avec appétit. Lorsque la jeune femme repassa pour reprendre le plateau, Kakashi se surpris à penser qu'il devrait peut-être en effet attendre d'être en meilleur état avant de rentrer au village, de cette façon, il serait certain de ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois sur la grosse Marjo.

Kakashi du rester au lit durant une bonne semaine avant de pouvoir se lever et pouvoir se tenir debout convenablement. Toutefois, il était encore difficile pour lui de marcher correctement puisque sa blessure à la jambe droite avait été plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait par contre rassuré l'équipe médicale de Suna ainsi que le Kazekage qu'il avait déjà connu bien pire. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces paroles, des images de la nuit où Kyubi lui était revenu à l'esprit et il avait vacillé. Il avait du s'accrocher à son lit pour ne pas tombé et avait demandé qu'on le laisse seul.

_Bon sang, que m'arrive-t-il? Il y a fort longtemps que j'ai appris à vivre avec ce souvenir et voilà que je me remets à faire des cauchemards…_

Après cet incident, une nouvelle semaine passa et Kakashi se sentit enfin prêt à rentrer au village. Temari et Kankuro lui offrirent de participer à une petite séance d'entraînement, à la demande de Gaara, ce qu'il accepta. Évidemment, il ne lui avait pas révélé cette information, car leur frère cadet voulait seulement s'assurer que le Ninja Copieur était vraiment rétablit. Le dit entraînement se passa très bien et les deux jônins de Suna eurent du mal à suivre le rythme de l'Épouvantail. Satisfait, Gaara lui souhaita bon retour à domicile et lui conseilla d'être extrêmement prudent. Il lui offrit que des ninjas l'accompagne, par pure précaution, mais Kakashi déclina l'offre avec courtoisie. Après avoir remercié chaleureusement les habitants de Suna, il se retourna et pris la direction de Konoha sous le regard confiant de Gaara. Lorsque que l'Argenté eut disparu de son champ de vision, le Kazekage se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la volière pour écrire une nouvelle missive à l'Hokage.

Tsunade était sortit prendre l'air avant de continuer à travailler dans ses dossiers et se trouvait devant la porte principale du village quand elle le vit arriver. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Kakashi s'était immédiatement empressé de lui demander des nouvelles de ses camarades. Elle lui avait assuré qu'ils allaient tous bien et s'était à son tour informée de son propre état de santé. Il l'avait alors à son tour assuré qu'il allait bien. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de pousser davantage leur conversation qu'une équipe d'ANBU arriva. Avec eux se trouvait une femme qui se débattait en hurlant des injures à ses ravisseurs. Lorsque Kakashi la vit, il la reconnue immédiatement et il figea sur place.

« Je rêve! » lâcha-t-il avant de tomber à genoux.


	10. Quand le passé refait surface

**Quand le passé refait surface…**

Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis le retour du Ninja Copieur à Konoha. Celui-ci attendait patiemment dans le couloir menant au bureau de la Cinquième, adossé au mur, les yeux clos.

Dans son bureau, Tsunade revoyait la scène qui avait eu lieu lors de l'arrivé du jeune ninja. Elle s'était tournée vers le jeune homme au moment même où il était tombé à genoux, croyant qu'il était blessé. Elle avait rapidement comprit que Kakashi allait parfaitement bien physiquement, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas psychologiquement, à en voir l'expression qu'il affichait à ce moment. Elle s'était retournée pour regarder dans la même direction que lui et la vue du visage de la captive l'avait stupéfiée. Elle savait donc que les événements prendraient une tournure différente de celle prévue au départ.

_Comme toujours…_ songea-t-elle.

Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent au bout d'un moment. Entre temps, Kakashi avait ouvert les yeux et fixait le sol d'un regard perdu. Ses deux anciens élèves, en le voyant, avaient tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ni n'osait demander pourquoi. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de supposer que ça avait un lien avec sa récente mission. Shizune, peu de temps après l'arrivé des deux adolescents, ouvrit la porte et les intima tous les trois à entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade, ce qu'ils firent, l'aîné d'un pas lasse, les deux plus jeunes d'un pas mal assuré. Lorsque tous les trois furent alignés devant elle, Tsunade les analysa de la tête au pied, surtout Kakashi. Il ne broncha pourtant pas.

Vous avez été convoqués pour une nouvelle mission, commença-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Quelle est cette mission? demanda Sakura, voyant que Kakashi ne réagissait pas.

L'aide de Konoha a été suscité en dehors de notre territoire…

Je m'en doutais… commenta Kakashi, davantage pour lui-même.

Afin de superviser des travaux de reconstruction, continua Tsunade, faisant fit du commentaire.

Où devrons-nous nous rendre? Demanda une fois de plus Sakura.

Vous connaissez déjà le client en question. Vous devrez vous rendre au Pays des Vagues chez Tazuna.

Wouhou! S'emporta Naruto. On va revoir le vieux Tazuna et Inari!

Effectivement. Vous partez dès aujourd'hui à la seconde où vous serez prêts.

Génial, je vais faire mes bagages! Lança Naruto avant de disparaître par la porte, sous le regard assassin de Sakura qui ne supportait pas qu'on interrompe l'Hokage et sous celui rieur de Shizune.

Votre mission ne devrait pas durer plus de deux ou trois semaines, toutefois sans compter le temps qu'il vous faudra pour faire le voyage. Sakura, tu peux disposer, termina Tsunade en plantant son regard dans celui de Kakashi.

La jeune femme obtempéra, sentant que les deux adultes avaient plusieurs choses à se dirent. En sortant, elle fut suivie de l'assistante de l'Hokage qui referma la porte derrière elle. La Rose lui jeta un regard inquisiteur auquel la Brune répondit par un d'excuse, signalant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Les deux femmes se séparèrent donc, l'une attendant patiemment dans le couloir que ses deux aînés aient terminé, l'autre se dirigeant chez elle pour préparer ses affaires.

Je ne cherche pas à t'éloigner, commença Tsunade, rompant le silence tendu qui régnait depuis que Shizune et Sakura étaient sorties.

Alors qu'avez-vous à dire ? Vous avez vu la même chose que moi, répondit Kakashi d'une voix neutre.

J'ai envoyé une équipe d'ANBU à la seconde où tes coéquipiers sont revenus. Ils avaient avant toute chose pour mission de te retrouver. En cours de route, ils ont intercepté le message du Kazekage disant que tu avais été retrouvé sur le territoire du Vent.

Alors?

La deuxième partie de leur mission avait le même but que la vôtre à la base. Or, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

…

C'est probablement une…

Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, coupa Kakashi, sachant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

Va rejoindre tes élèves, nous rediscuterons de cette situation délicate à ton retour, soupira Tsunade.

Naruto et Sakura sont amplement qualifiés pour mener à bout cette mission sans moi, répondit Kakashi d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Kakashi, le reprit Tsunade, son regard noisette s'incrustant dans le sien.

Le jônin n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons, résolu à faire ce qui lui était demandé, bien que cela le frustrait plus qu'autre chose. Il devait respect à l'Hokage, il se devait donc de se plier à ses ordres, que cela lui plaise ou non. Il sortit donc d'un pas rapide et ne vit même pas Shizune. Il fit un rapide détour par son appartement, puis se rendit à la stèle commémorative. Il y resta plus de deux heures, et se décida à rejoindre ses élèves, qui étonnement ne commentèrent pas son « retard ». Arrivé à leur hauteur, il replongea dans une nouvelle vague de nostalgie, le regard vague. Sakura lui adressa la parole à deux ou trois reprises et ce fut Naruto qui le tira de ses pensées et venant se planter devant lui, approchant son visage aussi près que sa taille inférieur à la sienne le lui permettait.

Pardonnez-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs, s'excusa Kakashi, sincère, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Bon, on y va? Fit Naruto qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Naruto! Toujours aussi impatient!

Oui, allons-y, mettons-nous en route maintenant, nous arriverons demain au cours de la matinée si nous ne nous arrêtons pas.

Aie!

Durant le trajet, Naruto et Sakura discutèrent joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien, s'imaginant l'apparence du petit Inari et du village. Sachant qu'ils se rendaient au Pays des Vagues pour superviser des travaux de reconstruction, les deux amis espéraient que rien de grave ne s'était passé, mais Kakashi les rassura en les informant que l'archipel d'îles avait été victime de la nature, et non de ninjas. Contrairement à la dernière fois, leur présence à eux avait pour but de prévenir les attaques de bandits ou de ninjas plutôt que de se débarrasser d'eux. En théorie, leur mission leur ressemblerait davantage à des vacances, du moins, c'était la vision des choses qu'avaient Sakura et Naruto. Pour Kakashi, c'était autre chose…

Ils arrivèrent comme prévu le lendemain dans la matinée, le tout sans problème. Tazuna les vit immédiatement et s'empressa de les rejoindre pour les accueillir, le tout dans la bonne humeur. Malgré la bonne humeur apparente de Tazuna, les trois ninjas de Konoha constatèrent avec tristesse l'état du village. Les bâtiments s'étaient pour la plupart écroulés, le barrage avait cédé, des arbres déracinés jonchaient le sol ainsi que des morceaux de bois constituant autrefois les différentes structures du village. Toutefois, ils lisaient le bonheur sur le visage de celui qui les avait autrefois logés pendant qu'ils supervisaient la construction du pont nommé au nom du Blondinet. Kakashi se tourna vers Tazuna et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le vieil homme fut plus rapide que lui.

Je vous rassure, tous sont sains et saufs. Il y a quelques blessés, mais la vie d'aucun des habitants du village n'est en danger.

C'est une excellente chose. Sakura?

Oui, j'y vais de ce pas Kakashi Sensei.

Et nous, qu'allons-nous faire Kakashi Sensei? Demanda Naruto en se tournant vers son professeur.

Je vais commencer par inspecter les lieux pour avoir une idée de ce que nous aurons à faire et du temps qu'il nous faudra pour le faire. Toi, va vérifier si personne ne manque de rien.

D'accord! C'est parti!

Kakashi Sensei?

Hum ?

Merci d'être venu.

Ce n'est rien voyons, ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut remercier, mais l'Hokage.

Remerciez-là de ma part.

J'y tâcherai. Je vais commencer mon inspection, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, faite-moi prévenir.

Entendu.

Kakashi laissa l'homme seul et s'empressa de faire son inspection des lieux, à commencer par le barrage. La rivière agitée avait quitté son lit causant ainsi des inondations en partie responsables de la destruction du village. Également, le Ninja copieur remarqua quelques glissements de terrains aux abords de la rivière. Les quelques bâtiments encore debout ne tenaient que de peu, risquant de s'écrouler eux aussi à tout moment.

La matinée se déroula ainsi, Kakashi termina son inspection tandis que Naruto et Sakura veillaient au bien-être des habitants du petit village. Aux alentours de midi, l'estomac de Naruto rappela à celui-ci qu'il existait qu'il était vide, ce qui emmena le Blondinet à réclamer une pause pour le repas, ce que Kakashi ne pu refuser, sentant lui-même la faim. Tout les trois se rendirent au petit campement de Tazuna et ils y préparèrent leur repas du midi.

Alors, quel est votre verdict Kakashi Sensei ? commença Tazuna.

Appelez-moi tout simplement Kakashi Tazuna San. Ce qui est le plus urgent, c'est le barrage, commença Kakashi.

Oui, je suis d'accord pour le barrage, mais nous ne pouvons le solidifier là où nous l'avions autrefois construit.

Est-ce que son emplacement vous importe ?

Et bien, nous avions choisit cet endroit car il était plus facile d'y accoster.

D'accord, alors il sera reconstruit au même endroit.

Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

Vous verrez.

Kakashi Sensei?

Oui Sakura ?

À voir le ciel, je suis certaine que nous aurons de la pluie avant ce soir, ne croyiez-vous pas qu'il serait plus sage de construire un meilleur abri pour tous ?

Effectivement, tu marques un point Sakura.

Et pour la rivière ?

Naruto ?

Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide et de tes clones.

Et que comptez-vous faire Kakashi Sensei ?

Construire une rambarde en un temps record. Elle servira à dévier l'eau de la rivière en cas de pluies abondantes.

D'accord, ça me va!

Sakura, tu t'occuperas de la construction de l'abri. Dès que nous aurons terminé la rambarde, nous viendrons vous aider.

D'accord!

Comme dit, tous se mirent à la tâche. La rambarde fut construite et solidifiée en à peine quelques heures et un abri pouvant accueillir tous le monde fut érigé en un temps record. Lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, tous se trouvaient à l'abri de celle-ci et au chaud auprès d'un bon feu de bois allumé au centre de leur maison de fortune. Le repas du soir se déroula dans une ambiance calme et à la camaraderie. Naruto et Sakura trouvèrent le jeune Inari et sa mère et furent impressionné de voir à quel point il avait grandit, oubliant qu'eux-mêmes en avait fait autant. Ils discutèrent avec lui et sa mère pendant une bonne partie de la soirée puis le sommeil vint les rattraper. La fatigue du voyage et de la journée eurent raison d'eux. Cependant, Kakashi ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il n'eut pas besoin de lutter contre le sommeil. L'argenté écoutait d'une oreille distraite une conversation entre Tazuna et un autre homme, plongé dans ses propres pensés.

Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers le feu dans le but d'y remettre un peu de bois car la nuit était fraîche. Alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre quelques morceaux de bois, le tonnerre retentit puissamment, réveillant Inari qui se trouvait non-loin du feu. Le garçon se mis en position assise tout en se frottant les yeux. Il se mit à regarder partout autour de lui, cherchant la source du bruit qui avait pu le réveiller. Kakashi, qui regardait l'enfant, lui dit que ce n'était que le tonnerre, alors qu'au même instant un éclair fendait le ciel, illuminant leur visage. Inari se retourna pour regarder à l'extérieur, puis un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant sursauter le garçon.

Tu n'as pas l'habitude des orages, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kakashi d'une voix douce, alors que l'éclair suivant le tonnerre illuminait une fois de plus le visage de Kakashi.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les orages. Aussi, le dernier a été si violent qu'il en a ravagé le village, répondit Inari d'une voix basse en baissant les yeux.

C'est un orage qui a détruit le village ?

Oui, un orage et de très forts vents.

Le vent allait-il toujours dans la même direction ?

Non, il tournait dans tout les sens.

Ça ressemble d'avantage à un petit ouragan, dit Kakashi davantage pour lui-même tandis que le tonnerre se faisait de nouveau entendre.

On dirait que l'orage se rapproche, le tonnerre est de plus en plus fort, trembla Inari.

Confirmant les dire du petit-fils de Tazuna, le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus fort que les précédentes. Kakashi termina d'attiser le feu, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre de l'abri de fortune.

_Il ne faut pas que la foudre tombe sur l'abri…_

Le Ninja Copieur se tourna vers Inari et lui demanda de réveiller son grand-père, puis il sortit à l'extérieur. La pluie froide et abondante lui plaqua rapidement les cheveux au visage, alors qu'il cherchait un appui pour monter sur le toit. Il en repéra un moins glissant en contournant le bâtiment et il sauta sur le toit. C'est en entendant les bruits de pas sur le toit que Tazuna su où se trouvait Kakashi. Après avoir analysé la situation, le ninja revint à l'intérieur et demanda à l'homme de réveiller naruto et sakura, ainsi que quelques hommes, au cas où une évacuation serait nécessaire. Il retourna à l'extérieur après avoir donné ses directives aux deux adolescents, leur demandant de rester à l'intérieur.

_La nuit va être longue… _

Naruto et Sakura mirent en application ce que Kakashi leur avait demandé et ils fermèrent toutes les fenêtres à l'exception d'une seule, coupant ainsi tout les courants d'air. Une fois fait, Naruto créa plusieurs clones qu'il envoya dehors faire le guet. Plus le temps passait, plus la rivière s'agitait, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Kakashi et Tazuna. À un moment, la barrière céda et Kakashi du intervenir de façon originale. Il utilisa un jutsu de type Doton et créa un mur de terre qui dévia le courant de la rivière de sorte que l'abri fut ainsi hors de danger pour le moment. Tazuna, impressionné, voulu le féliciter, mais Naruto l'empêcha de sortir de l'abri. Ce fut un heureux hasard, car au même moment, un arbre tomba et le vent emporta des débris de celui-ci vers eux, faisant disparaître un des clones de Naruto.

Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent dans la même ambiance. Entre temps, d'autres villageois s'étaient réveillés, alerté par le bruit de l'orage qui se faisait de plus en plus puissant. À un moment, la foudre tomba si près du village qu'ils en ressentirent une faible secousse. Les enfants se rapprochèrent de leurs parents, mais à la surprise de Tazuna, Inari s'approcha de la fenêtre, là où se trouvaient Sakura et Naruto, pour observer lui aussi à l'extérieur. Soudain, le tonnerre gronda plus puissamment que les autres fois, faisant sursauter tout le monde sans exception.

Où est Kakashi! s'affola Tazuna.

Je crois qu'il est sur le toit, lui répondit Sakura.

Sakura, écoute! S'écria le Blond en se tournant vers son ami.

Quel est ce bruit? On dirait que des milliers d'oiseaux s'affolent, fit Inari.

Le Chidori? Demanda Naruto, toujours tourné vers Sakura.

Regarde là-bas! Il y a une sorte de lumière bleue!

Il va se faire frapper par la foudre! S'apeura le vieil homme.

Attendez! Kakashi Sensei contrôle parfaitement la situation.

Tu en es certaine Sakura? lui demanda Naruto.

Pendant le tournoi de l'examen de sélection, il y a trois ans, Gai Sensei m'avait parlé du Chidori. Il a dit que c'était l'une des seules techniques originale de Kakashi Sensei. Avec elle, il aurait fendu la foudre un jour, évitant ainsi une catastrophe. Je crois qu'il va répéter l'exploit ce soir.

Pour vrai ?

Oui, regarde et soit attentif.

Oui Sakura.

Kakashi se tenait en équilibre tout en haut de l'arbre le plus haut et le plus solide qu'il avait trouvé. Au dernier coup de tonnerre, la foudre était tombé très près du village, il se doutait donc que le risque était trop élevé pour le négliger. Les cieux grondèrent une fois de plus avec tant de ferveur qu'on eut cru que la terre tremblait. Le ninja à la chevelure argentée releva son bandeau frontale et prépara son jutsu lui ayant valu une partie de sa renommé en tant qu'assassin spécialiste de l'ANBU, puis scruta le ciel. La foudre s'abattit soudainement. D'un saut dans un parfait synchronisme avec la tombé de la foudre, Kakashi fendit celle-ci absorbant en majeur parti l'œuvre de Mère Nature. Cet action se passa si rapidement que très peu purent la discerner.

Kakashi se réceptionna au sol, puis Sakura accouru auprès de lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. La jeune femme fut surprise de constater que son professeur ne semblait pas porter de blessures apparentes, mais lorsqu'elle vit sa main droite, elle comprit le risque de cette intervention. La main de Kakashi portait des traces de brûlures importantes et son gant avait littéralement fondu, aggravant ainsi la blessure. Elle prit la main de l'Argenté entre les siennes et un chakra vert les recouvrit instantanément, soulageant la douleur et soignant la blessure.

Merci Sakura.

Vous croyez que vous aurez besoin de répéter ça à nouveau ?

Non, le pire de l'orage est passé, je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger.

Tant mieux. Venez vous reposer à l'intérieur.

Kakashi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se releva et suivi la Rose à l'intérieur de l'abri, où on lui offrit une couverture qu'il du accepté à force de « recommandations ». Le jour se leva à peine deux heures plus tard et l'orage cessa, laissant place au soleil rayonnant et à sa chaleur réconfortante. Les villageoises préparèrent le repas du matin tandis que les hommes discutaient du déroulement de la journée. Tazuna insista pour que Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura se reposent, mais tout trois refusèrent. Ils se remirent immédiatement à la tâche.

Kakashi eut une fois de plus d'une idée de génie ce qui en émerveilla plus d'un. Son idée, était fort simple mais exigeante. D'abord, Kakashi devait utiliser un jutsu Suiton pour maîtriser la rivière. Ceci leur permis de construire le barrage ainsi que le quai. Ceci leur prit tout l'avant-midi, pendant que Sakura et Naruto commençait à récolter les matériaux nécessaire à la construction des habitations. L'argenté laissa aller la rivière puis constatant que tout allait bien, il put aller manger avec les autres.

Après le repas, les travaux recommencèrent vraiment. Tous mirent la main à la pâte, petits et grands, hommes et femmes, chacun à leur façon. Naruto, à l'aide de ses clones, participait majoritairement à la construction des structures tel la charpente, tandis que Sakura s'occupait principalement de préparer les différents mélange de ciment et autre pour le maintient de la charpente. Kakashi lui travaillait surtout avec le marteau dans les endroits plus difficile à atteindre. À un moment, il du supporte une poutre, car ils manquaient de bois, mais il ne s'en formalisa point, car Naruto envoya trois de ses clones le remplacer. Le tout allait bon train, sans incident, puis le soir arriva à son tour. Cette fois, Tazuna insista fortement pour que les trois ninjas prennent du repos et Kakashi n'osa pas s'y opposer.

Les journées continuèrent à s'enfiler les une à la suite de l'autre, le tout dans la bonne humeur et sans incidents. Les constructions avançaient rapidement et chacun prenait plaisir à voir le village reprendre forme de jour en jour. Par un après-midi où tous prenaient une pause, après une semaine particulièrement intensive, Tazuna s'approcha de Kakashi et s'assit à ses côté sur le quai. Il resta ainsi, en silence, pendant un bon moment.

Je vous suis très reconnaissant de tout ce que vous faites pour nous, commença l'homme.

Ce n'est rien, c'est un plaisir voyons, répondit Kakashi.

Vous semblez troublé jeune homme, poursuivi Tazuna après un moment de réflexion.

Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire ça? Demanda Kakashi en se tournant vers son aîné.

Vos yeux parlent pour vous. Ce que votre bouche ne dit pas, vos yeux s'en occupent.

Hummm… soupira le jeune homme.

Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse? Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de Sasuke.

Vous avez parlé avec Naruto et Sakura?

Avec Sakura seulement, mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

Je ne saurais le dire…

Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

Surpris, Kakashi se retourna vers Tazuna et le considéra entièrement, retournant la question dans sa tête et en cherchant la signification.

Question piège? Fit-il finalement au bout d'un moment.

Votre cœur est-il tourmenté?

Pffff… Oui… Mais pas au sens où vous l'entendez… se résigna l'Argenté, après un long soupir.

Racontez-moi ça, ça ne vous fera que du bien.

Elle s'appelle Rin Yumizaki… Elle était ma coéquipière lorsque j'étais jeune. Elle et moi, ainsi que notre autre coéquipier avons vécu la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja. À cette époque, nous avions treize ans. À cette même époque, notre coéquipier est mort en mission…

Continuez.

Il nous aura fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Encore aujourd'hui, je m'en veux… Le jour de la mort d'Obito, j'ai promis à celui-ci de veiller sur Rin, mais j'ai faillit à cette promesse. À peine un an plus tard, j'ai intégré les Force Spéciales de Konoha. Au début, elle m'en a voulu, car il nous était presqu'impossible de se voir… Moins de deux ans plus tard, Konoha a été victime d'une catastrophe…

Vous avez perdu votre Hokage…

Effectivement, Kyuubi a attaqué le village, tuant de nombreux civils, mais aussi de nombreux ninjas… Parmis eux, le Quatrième Hokage, qui était mon Sensei…

Et Rin, votre Coéquipière, n'est-ce pas ?

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…

Que voulez-vous dire?

Rin a été déclarée morte il y a 16 ans. À cette époque, j'ai tout perdu ce qui me restait… Celle que je croyais morte est mystérieusement réapparue dernièrement…

Ha bon? Comment est-ce possible?

Elle a été capturée dans un village ennemi.

Capturé ?

Il semblerait oui, du moins, c'est ce que j'en ai déduit.

Êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agit bien de votre ancienne coéquipière?

C'était elle, j'en suis certain. Je parierais ma vie là-dessus.

Tazuna n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Tsunami arriva en courant. Elle informa son père que le repas était prêt. Tazuna se leva et Kakashi lui dit qu'il allait les rejoindre dans un moment. Suite à ces révélations, Tazuna jugea plus sage de laisser le jeune homme seul. Kakashi lui en fut reconnaissant.

_Je commence à peine à refaire ma vie… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu réapparaisses après toutes ces années? Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant? J'ai tant cherché à te retrouver… Où étais-tu? Avec qui étais-tu? Pourquoi? Pourquoi Rin?_

_Rin_. Ce nom résonnait dans l'esprit de Kakashi Hatake. Il était perdu, il ne comprenait plus, ne savait plus que faire, ni quoi penser. C'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Il resta assis sur le bord du quai pendant de longue minute, ne s'apercevant pas que son masque et son bandeau frontal s'étaient humidifiés. Le petit Inari vint le chercher puis il décida de rejoindre les autres, mais ne mangea pas, ne sentant pas la faim. Il remercia intérieurement Naruto et Sakura de le laisser tranquille. Les travaux de reconstructions se terminèrent quelques jours plus tard et c'est dans la bonne humeur pour les plus jeunes et avec angoisse pour l'aîné, que l'équipe de Konoha fit route sur le chemin du retour.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Deux hommes vêtus de noir se trouvaient dans le bureau de la Cinquième. Ils revenaient bredouilles et ceci ne plaisait guère à Tsunade. Les deux hommes se tenaient droits, le visage impassible. On pouvait toutefois deviner de l'irritation dans le regard de l'un d'eux. Ils terminèrent leur rapport puis quittèrent le bureau. À peine sortaient-ils que Shizune entrait pour avertir Tsunade que l'Équipe Sept venait de rentrer au bercail. La Godaime remercia son assistante et lui demanda de convier Kakashi. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir avec lui, puis elle se retira, laissant seuls le Jonin et l'Hokage.

Comment s'est passée votre mission ?

Tout s'est très bien passé, tous les villageois étaient sains et saufs, Sakura s'est occupée d'eux. Le village a été reconstruit dans sa totalité et tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre.

Que t'est-il arrivé à la main droite ? demanda Tsunade en voyant la main pansée de Kakashi.

Rien, un petit incident.

Quel genre d'incident ? Tu t'es donné un coup de marteau ?

Un orage a éclaté.

Oh. Fais voir.

Sakura a déjà fait le nécessaire pour soigner la brûlure, répondit l'argenté en défaisant le bandage.

Effectivement. Cette brûlure devait être au moins du troisième degré, il n'y parait rien, tu n'auras pas la moindre cicatrice.

J'avais pensé d'enlever mes gants cette fois. Et puis, Sakura a bien appris.

Très bien, tu peux aller te reposer. Lorsque j'aurai du nouveau, je te contacterai.

Très bien.

Sur ces deux mots, le Jonin disparu dans un petit nuage de fumée, laissant l'Hokage perplexe. Elle appela Shizune puis retourna à ses dossiers.

Konoha, onze heures quarante-cinq, un énorme gargouillement retentit de façon sonore, interrompant la discussion qu'avaient Sakura et Naruto. Le blond se plaça les deux mains au niveau du ventre, affichant son habituel air béat, signifiant qu'il « mourrait de faim », comme il aimait si bien le dire. Il proposa à sa coéquipière d'aller casser la croûte chez Ichiraku, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de le faire en cours de route, trop pressés de rentrer au village. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent au stand de ramen et passèrent leur commande. Un moment plus tard, alors que Naruto entamait son quatrième bol et que Sakura se contentait de le regarder manger tout en continuant de discuter, Iruka arriva et les salua d'un sourire signifiant qu'il était content de les voir.

Je me doutais bien que vous seriez ici, du moins Naruto.

Bonjour Iruka Sensei! Firent la Rose et le Blond.

Alors, comment s'est passé votre mission au Pays des Vagues?

Ça s'est très bien passé, le village a été reconstruit en un temps record, commença Naruto.

Fort heureusement, il n'y avait aucun blessé à notre arrivé et il n'y a eut aucun incident durant la reconstruction du village, poursuivi la médic-nin.

C'est une bonne chose. Le temps a été de votre côté?

Il y a eut un violent orage le second jour.

Il n'est rien arrivé de grave, c'est au moins ça.

Heureusement que Kakashi Sensei était là, si non, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions pu gérer cette situation, dit Sakura.

Ha bon?

Il y a eut des inondations puis la rivière est sortie de son lit. Kakashi l'a dévié à l'aide d'une technique Doton et je le soupçonne d'avoir également fait usage de techniques Suiton pour plus de sûreté.

Effectivement, Kakashi maîtrise plusieurs type de technique. À ma connaissance, il n'y a que le Fuuton qu'il n'utilise pas. Les quatre autres éléments, il les maîtrise tous de façon remarquable.

Oui, il est très fort.

Également, la foudre est tombée très près du village.

Donc vous avez dû assister à quelque chose d'innédit.

Il a carrément fendu la foudre avec son Raikiri! Vous vous rendez compte?

Calme-toi Naruto, se défendit Iruka. Oui je me rends compte de l'exploit que ça représente, car j'y ai moi-même déjà assisté il y a de ça plusieurs années. Vous étiez trop jeunes pour vous en souvenir.

Gai Sensei m'en avait parlé durant le tournoi de sélection des Chuunin.

C'est une bonne chose si tout s'est bien passé. Ce n'était pas une mission difficile, mais il aurait pu y avoir des blessés parmi les villageois, ce qui aurait compliqué les choses.

Oui, vous avez raison, approuva Naruto.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Naruto?

Oui?

Kakashi Sensei ne t'a pas parut étrange? Comme plus silencieux qu'à l'habitude?

Oui maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai en effet remarqué ça.

Si même toi tu l'as remarqué alors…

Qu'est-ce que tu insinues!

Sakura, était-il distant avec vous? voulu savoir Iruka.

Non, juste plus discret qu'à l'habitude. Il n'est déjà pas très bavard alors…

Je vois. Je suis désolé, mais je dois retourner à l'école pour terminer de donner la classe. J'espère simplement que Kohona Maru ne fera pas encore l'idiot… soupira le jeune homme.

À plus Iruka Sensei!

Ne se doutant pas que ses élèves s'inquiétaient pour lui, le Ninja Copieur venait de terminer son repas, repas qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs presque pas touché. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de se faire sermonner par l'Hokage. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude puis continua sa balade. Alors qu'il flânait parmi les passants du marché de la place centrale du village, il fut interpellé par Shizune. Tsunade avait une mission à lui confier. Il suivit donc la jeune femme jusqu'à l'office de l'Hokage. Shizune l'informa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple mission de raccompagnement et de protection et que le client était _spécial_. Kakashi perçut une pointe de sarcasme dans le ton de Shizune et releva un sourcil. Il entra dans la pièce à la suite de celle-ci et comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il fit la rencontre du client. Il attendit patiemment que Tsunade prennent la parole, tout en affichant son habituel air blasé.

Monsieur Baka, voici Kakashi Hatake. Comme vous l'avez exigé, il est l'un de nos meilleur ninjas.

Vous en êtes certaine? Il m'a l'air plutôt mou.

Ne vous fiez pas aux app… commença l'Hokage.

Je dirais même qu'il a l'air empoté.

Monsieur Baka! Un peu de respect je vous en pris! S'emporta Shizune.

Les détails de la mission? demanda Kakashi.

Je veux des preuves que vous êtes fort, bouda l'homme.

Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Zabuza Momochi? Commença l'Hokage. Il était connu comme étant le _Démon de Kiri_, poursuivit elle devant l'air confus de Monsieur Baka.

Oui, ça, ça me dit quelque chose. Il a été tué, non ?

Oui, par Kakashi.

Je vous engage!

Cette mission de devrait pas prendre plus de trois jours.

Très bien Tsunade Sama.

En le voyant quitter la pièce, Tsunade songea qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en demandant à Kakashi de faire cette mission, qu'il avait beaucoup plus de patience que la plupart des autres jônins.

Le lendemain, Naruto et Sakura se rendirent ensemble au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois, comme il en avait été convenu la veille. En arrivant, ils furent surpris d'y trouver Asuma, debout au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, clope au bec. En les voyant, il les salua chaleureusement.

Que faites-vous ici Asuma Sensei?

Kakashi est parti en mission hier après-midi. Il m'a donc demandé de m'occuper de votre entraînement. Content de voir que vous êtes plus ponctuels que lui!

Pas difficile! Dit Sakura en riant.

Il est encore parti en mission sans nous.

Crois-moi, cette mission n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Le client était plutôt exigeant et je crois même qu'il risque de mettre la patience de Kakashi à rude épreuve, rit Asuma. Bon trêve de bavardage.

Sur ces mots, il les emmena au terrain d'entraînement numéro quatre. Shikamaru Ino et Chôji s'entraînaient déjà à leur arrivé. Ils furent surpris, mais content de les voir. Asuma leur proposa un exercice de Taijutsu à trois contre trois. Il fit équipe avec l'Équipe Sept et adapta sa stratégie à celle de Naruto et Sakura. Il dû reconnaître que les deux adolescents travaillaient très bien ensemble et qu'ils ne présentaient pas la moindre difficulté à adapter leur stratégie selon leurs équipiers et leurs adversaires.

« En effet Kakashi, tes élèves sont très forts, je comprends qu'ils te donnent du fil à retordre », pensa Sarutobi en souriant, alors qu'il esquivait une attaque de Chôji.

Au même moment, sur un chemin de terre battu, en pleine forêt se trouvait un petit groupe d'homme. Ils étaient regroupés autour d'une voiture tirée par un cheval blanc. Parmi ce groupe se trouvait un homme plus grand que les autres, portant un uniforme ninja et abordant une tignace grise particulière. Kakashi s'emmerdait. Aucun événement n'était venu troubler le calme de la forêt hormis leur présence. Cette mission était fort ennuyante, ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps de remuer ses pensées, ce qui n'était pas une si bonne chose en soit.

Son client l'interpella soudainement. Kakashi soupira et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Je suis fatigué, je veux faire une pause, se plaignit-il.

Nous en avons fait une il y a moins de trois heures et vous ne marchez même pas, je ne vois aucunement pas en quoi vous pouvez vous fatiguer.

Je vous signale qu'il fait très chaud!

Et bien buvez un peu d'eau au lieu de vous plaindre, lâcha Kakashi en lui lançant sa propre gourde, que Mr. Baka n'hésita pas à vider de son contenu.

Reprenons la route, nous nous arrêterons lorsque la nuit sera tombée, pas avant.

Humph!

Le groupe reprit donc la route, Kakashi devant. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Les hommes installèrent des tentes et le ninja décida d'aller se percher dans un arbre au cas où des brigands décideraient de s'aventurer sur le campement. Un homme parmi le groupe s'avança et offrit de faire le premier tour de garde, offre que Kakashi déclina. Il assura à l'homme qu'il ferait la nuit entière, qu'on le payait pour ça. Il se surprit à sourire en repensant à la tête qu'avait faite Tsunade en entendant son client s'adresser à lui. Il avait cru la voire serrer les poings. Il se demanda par le fait même quelle pouvait bien être la somme versée au village pour qu'il ait abouti là, en pleine forêt à surveiller un homme riche et arrogant, qui ne courait qu'un seul danger : se faire piller par plus pauvre que lui. Car il se retrouvait en pleine forêt, à un jour de marche du village, au lieu d'être en train d'entraîner ses élèves ou à chercher une solution pour voire Rin…

Kakashi repensa à son ex-coéquipière toute la nuit, aussi le lendemain, il avait la tête ailleurs. Si bien que Monsieur Baka dû lui donner un coup de canne sur la tête pour le faire sortir de ses pensées, ce qui eut pour effet de l'irriter encore un peu plus.

Vous êtes perdu jeune homme! Que ferez-vous si l'on est attaqué!

Je neutraliserai l'adversaire, ne vous inquiétez donc pas.

Vous n'êtes même pas foutu de réagire lorsque je vous parle et vous êtes encore moins foutu d'éviter un coup de…

Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'avoir la tête ailleurs parce que des événements particuliers vous préoccupent?

Qu'est-ce…

Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous auriez pu demander une équipe de débutant, ce qui aurait amplement suffit pour repousser les attaques de brigands.

Comment osez-vous!

J'ose simplement dire le fond de ma pensé monsieur.

L'homme n'eut pas la chance de répliquer que Kakashi leva le bras, ordonnant au groupe de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre. Il repéra rapidement trois brigands et les neutralisa en un battement de cils. Les trois malfrats arrosèrent Kakashi d'insulte, mais celle-ci lui coulèrent sur le dos comme l'eau coule sur le dos d'un canard. Il les relâcha en arrivant au prochain village puis continua sa route avec son groupe jusqu'à ce que la nuit se présente à nouveau.

Cette fois encore, un arbre bien placé fut l'endroit où il passa la nuit et où il put se plonger dans ses tourments.

_Et dire qu'il y a de ça près de dix-huit ans, j'aurais sûrement sauté sur mon client… Du moins, si Obito ne l'avait pas fait avant moi. Rin, tu m'as changé beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… Si c'est vraiment toi, j'espère que je pourrai rattraper mes erreurs…_

Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Kakashi franchit les portes du village tôt le matin. Cette mission l'avait ennuyé plus qu'autre chose et il mourrait d'envie d'aller se coucher. Tout en poussant un bâillement sonore, il se promit d'aller faire son rapport à l'Hokage lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il salua de la main Izuma et Kotetsu en bâillant de plus belle, puis pris la direction de son appartement. Après une rapide douche, il se coucha et dormi jusqu'à midi.

Après s'être levé, il prit un rapide repas, puis se dirigea vers la stèle commémorative.

_J'étais plus fatigué que je ne l'aurais cru…_

Une fois à la stèle, Kakashi vérifia qu'il était seul, puis déposa aux pieds de la stèle un bouquet de fleur qu'il avait pris la peine de cueillir sur le chemin du retour.

« Les derniers événements sont arrivés de façon imprévisibles, comme toujours. Je devrais pourtant m'y faire… Je n'y arrive pourtant pas… Qu'en penses-tu Obito? Je me demande souvent comme tu réagirais à ma place… »

Tiens, ma visite se termine déjà on dirait.

Sur cette phrase, Kakashi se retourna et quelques secondes plus tard, un chûnin arriva pour l'informer que l'Hokage le convoquait. Kakashi songea qu'il allait sans doute se faire tirer les oreilles pour avoir oublié de faire son rapport de mission en rentrant le matin-même.

Lorsqu'il cogna à la porte du bureau quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi retint son souffle. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait une boule au fond de la gorge, comme un pressentiment. À l'entente de la voix de Tsunade, il entra. Il resta muet quand il aperçu Ibiki Morino et Inoichi Yamanaka, qui se trouvaient tous deux dans le bureau de la Godaime, le visage impassible. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Te voilà Kakashi. Ta mission?

Très bien passée.

Très bien. Nous pouvons en venir au but de ta convocation.

Je vous écoute, dit simplement Kakashi, en se tournant vers Ibiki et Inoichi.

La jeune femme que nous ont ramenée les Forces Spéciales nous pose problème, commença Ibiki.

C'est-à-dire?

Elle ne veut livrer aucune information et ce malgré les Genjutsu que nous avons utilisés sur elle.

Également, il nous est impossible d'avoir accès à son esprit.

En quoi est-ce que cela me concerne? Je ne suis plus un ANBU, cela n'est plus de mon ressort.

Nous n'avons aucune informations et tout porte à croire que toi, Kakashi, tu en aurais.

Donc vous voulez m'interroger? Demanda Kakashi d'un ton neutre.

En quelque sorte, fit Ibiki.

Si évidemment l'Hokage nous en donne l'autorisation, poursuivi Inoichi.

Pfffffff, soupira Kakashi.

Vous avez mon autorisation et vous connaissez mes attentes.

Je ne veux en aucun cas te causer de problèmes Kakashi, mais si la seule information que nous croyons posséder se confirme…

Son nom complet est Rin Yumizaki, son numéro d'enregistrement est le 010885, devenue genin à l'âge de 11 ans, elle a présentement le même âge que moi. Elle a été sur la même équipe que moi sous les ordres de Minato Namikaze jusqu'à l'attaque du Démon Renard, où elle a été portée disparue puis déclarée morte. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

C'est une ex ninja de Konoha?

Oui, et mon ancienne coéquipière de surcroit, tiqua Kakashi.

Elle est donc considérée comme Nuke…

Non, pas au sens de la loi du Pays du Feu. Elle n'a pas quitté le village à proprement dit, coupa Tsunade alors que l'Argenté serrait les poings.

Oui, vous avez raison Tsunade Sama, pardonnez-moi.

Alors, que comptez-vous faire?

Je vais faire une dernière tentative, peut-être qu'avec ces informations, je pourrai m'infiltrer plus aisément dans son esprit, répondit le père d'Ino.

Nous vous tiendrons au courant.

Merci, vous pouvez disposer. Kakashi, tu restes. Je veux que l'on discute de l'entraînement de Naruto et Sakura.

Oui Tsunade Sama.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, puis Tsunade invita Kakashi à s'assoir devant son bureau et à se détendre. La Cinquième ressentait parfaitement bien le désarroi et la colère qui habitaient le jeune homme, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle tenta simplement de lui changer les idées, chose qu'elle réussi à faire en parti.

Alors qu'ils allaient conclure cet entretint, Jiraya arriva, et avec lui sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Ils eurent une brève discussion en lien avec les progrès de Naruto, puis le jeune homme prit congé, laissant ses aînés discuter entre eux, se doutant bien que leur principal sujet de conversation ne serait pas Naruto, mais lui-même.

Kakashi se rendit au terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe d'Asuma où il retrouva le jonin, ainsi que ses propres élèves plus Naruto et Sakura. Les adolescents ne remarquèrent pas sa présence, ce qui lui permit de les observer affin d'évaluer leur progrès qui n'avaient de cesse d'augmenter. Il remercia Asuma puis pris part à l'entraînement à son tour. L'entraînement poursuivi son déroulement, avec les deux jonins en plus et ce jusqu'à ce que Shizune ne vienne une fois de plus réclamer la présence de Kakashi. Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de préciser à quel endroit il devait se rendre. Le ninja fit mine de se rendre à la tour de l'Hokage puis bifurqua vers le quartier général de l'ANBU.

Il fut accueilli par deux armoires à glace qui le menèrent jusqu'à la section des interrogatoires. Il fut rapidement mené à la salle occupée par les deux ninjas avec qui Kakashi avait eut une discussion plus tôt dans la journée dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il se raidit quelque peu, puis attendit que l'un d'eux prenne la parole. Ce fut Ibiki qui brisa le silence.

Comme tu t'en doutes, notre tentative a échoué.

Effectivement, je m'en doute. Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse de plus? Les interrogatoires, c'est TA spécialité, souligna Kakashi.

Il va de soit que tu connais cette femme plus que nous et donc que tu as des liens avec elle.

Cesse de tourner autour du pot Inoichi, viens-en au fait.

Tu possède un atout que nous n'avons pas.

Le Sharingan, compris Kakashi. Vous voulez que je la mette sous hypnose.

Effectivement. Elle résiste très bien à nos Genjutsu et à mon emprise. Je soupçonne qu'elle soit amnésique. Amnésie naturelle causée par un choc quelconque ou artificielle, je ne saurais le dire. J'espère que toi, par contre, tu seras en mesure de répondre à cette question et à bien d'autres.

Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Passant des paroles à l'acte, Kakashi releva son bandeau frontal et fit un mouvement sec en direction des deux autres, les incitants à se reculer. Il s'accroupit devant Rin, puis inspira profondément, comme pour se calmer. Tentant d'oublier l'identité de la personne retenue devant lui, Kakashi ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, puis ouvrit brusquement son œil gauche, plongeant son regard de sang dans celui de la captive.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Kakashi n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement, ce qui était encourageant. Les deux ninjas restaient tout de même sur leur garde, juste au cas où il leur faudrait intervenir, ce qui leur paraissait peu semblable. Néanmoins, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Kakashi se mit à trembler violement. Inoichi se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Ninja Copieur.

Son chakra est perturbé!

Réagit bon sang!

Le blond distribua de son propre chakra dans le corps du jeune homme puis les tremblements cessèrent presque immédiatement. Il bascula vers l'arrière, la respiration saccadé. Ibiki l'interpella à plusieurs reprises, et ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes que Kakashi fini par reprendre ses esprits.

Que s'est-il passé?

J'en sais rien, répondit Kakashi entre deux respirations.

Ton chakra était fortement perturbé, puis tu t'es mis à tremblé.

On aurait dit une sorte de Genjutsu, lâcha le jeune homme en se passant une main dans le visage pour essuyer les sueurs froides qui lui avaient perlées sur le front.

Tu as réussi à obtenir des résultats?

J'ai réussi à pénétrer son esprit, mais je n'ai pas réussi à aller plus loin. Je vais faire une seconde tentative.

Tu en es certain? Lui dit Ibiki.

Ça peut être dangereux, tu…

Cette fois, je vais malaxer plus de chakra. Et puis, vous êtes là, donc je ne risque rien.

Tête de mule, marmona Ibiki pour lui-même.

Parle pour toi-même, répondit l'Argenté, qui avait très bien entendu.

Les deux hommes se reculèrent, puis Kakashi se concentra à nouveau. À l'image de la fois précédente, Kakashi resta immobile pendant un bon moment. Sa concentration ne semblait pas flancher et le jeune homme semblait mieux s'en sortir que lors du premier essai. Ibiki et Inoichi relâchèrent leur souffle, mais ce fut un peu trop tôt pour crier victoire.

Ça recommence!

Kakashi!

Merde!

On va le perdre!

Un medic nin! De toute urgence!


End file.
